The Thief Who Stole My Heart
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: A sneaky theft gets an unexpected surprise when she goes after her next prize. Please read & review & enjoy! May just be a one-shot depending on reviews, follows, favorites etc. This just popped into my head. So, I don't know if it has a future or not. You guys tell me. Thanks as always for the support! It's M-rated just in case it gets continued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, this is popped into my head. I don't know why but I figured I'd post it.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Museum – After Midnight**

Ahh…another day, another dollar. This museum is known to have the biggest Painite gem known to man. And soon…very soon…

It's going to be mine.

I've been doing this for so long that it's almost like museums don't have security systems to me since they're so futile in preventing me from taking anything I want. Security systems, security guards, even security dogs are all futile when it comes to me. You see, my motto is very simple.

I see. I want. I take.

Yes, I took that from Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But, who cares? Things get taken by other people all the time. Hell, Christopher Columbus stole our land from the Native Americans. Even artifacts in museums are stolen from somebody and that somebody probably stole it from somebody else.

So, is what I'm doing really wrong when it happens all the time? Certain people are even celebrated for it. The way I see it is, I'm stealing property that was stolen from its rightful owner many, many years ago.

Anyway, into the museum I go. I easily tranquilized the guards before I headed towards my gem…Oh look, motion sensor lasers. Like that hasn't been done before.

I easily stretch, leap, bend and dodge my way past the lasers before I finally get to the display case holding the key to my heart. I take a moment to admire the treasure before I disarm the sensor around the display case so I can lift it and take home my prize. "Come to mama."

"Hey!" Just as I was about to grab my new prize possession, a velvet like voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to the voice after I put the gem back the way it was underneath it's display case.

 _"My God, she's beautiful..."_ I thought to myself as I easily made my way over to her while she seemed stunned by my presence. "Well, aren't you burning the midnight oil…"

She backed away from me as I tried to get up close and personal with her. She backed away from me until her back hit the wall behind her. "You're beautiful, you know that? I came here to steal the Painite but now…I much rather have you." My eyes were hungry and my voice was laced with seduction.

The brunette's breath hitched when I twirled her hair around my finger. She has beautiful brown eyes, taller than me but that's only because she's wearing heels. And very inviting, succulent lips.

I stopped playing with her hair to let my fingers slip down by her breast to tip her nametag that was pinned to her perfectly pressed black pantsuit into my view.

 _"Bo Dennis. Museum Curator."_

"Hmm…Bo Dennis, is it? What a unique name for someone of such unique beauty."

"I'm calling…I'm calling the- the cops. I- I mean, I've already called the cops." I smirked, she's clearly attracted to me too. This will be fun.

"Good, I'm glad you did because you may have just stolen my heart, beautiful." She blushed, "Why- why aren't you wearing a mask?"

I gave her another smirk as I firmly pressed our bodies together and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I don't need one. I'm only seen when I want to be seen. So, tell me something Bo Dennis…Are you single?"

"That's non- none of you- your business." Bo was flustered and I loved it. She had no idea just how hot she was making me.

I used my finger to trace her jawline as our lips were almost touching. She was breathing heavily against my skin and I wish I met this beauty under different circumstances. But, what can ya do?

Such a shame that I have to leave in another minute before the cops get here. But, at least I put the guards to sleep with tranquilizers before I made my way past the lasers. "I want to kiss you so badly Bo Dennis. So, tell me something…Do you want me to kiss you? I believe a question such as that one is absolutely my business."

"N- no…" She was clearly lying and trying to fight against the attraction that she feels for me. But, just like rare items…fighting against me is futile.

Though…I'll play along with her for now. "That's such a shame, Ms. Dennis. But oh well, guess I better go now." I let my lips brush against hers causing her breath to hitch again before I ripped our perfectly molded bodies apart from each other.

I quickly found my way back up to the rooftop window that I came in through. But, just as I was about to go through the window that velvet like voice stopped me in my tracks yet again.

"Wait! I didn't get your name." I gave her curious expression a sincere half-smile before I answered the gorgeous beauty. "I'm a thief, sweetheart. I wouldn't be a very good one if I gave you my name now, would I?"

Bo showed signs of disappointment and I have to admit…that, that bothers me. So, I decided to do something to cheer up the beautiful museum curator. "I'll see you again beautiful. I promise."

Bo's whole body visibility perked up at my promise. Good thing I didn't mention that she may not see me when I see her again.

I wouldn't want to dampen her mood again.

Damn, I hear sirens growing nearer and nearer. Now it's really time for me to go. But again, her velvet like voice stops me once more. "You look beautiful in the moonlight…"

Bo blushed as if she couldn't believe that she just said that to me out loud. "Thanks gorgeous." I flashed her one more half-smile before I jumped out of the window. But, I also left her with one last statement. "I'll see you soon, Bo Dennis."

I didn't get what I came for. But…

I think I found something…Someone much more unique.

What an interesting night this turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not a 100% sure yet but it looks like this might be a multi-chapter story thanks to you guys. After all your reviews & everything…To quote a guest review "How could I not continue that?" So, here we go! Oh and just so you know, the more you guys feed me with reviews & stuff, the more my muse sings! Be well, guys & thanks for everything & all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Clubhouse – Living Room – 2 Weeks Later - Noon**

"Lo? Lo…? LAUREN!" I nearly jumped out of my daydream about Bo. I've never seen such a sexy curator in all my years of…confiscating rare items.

"What Kenz? Geez, you almost had me jumping out of my skin!" Kenzi swung one leg over my legs since I had my legs up on the coffee table while I was playing on my laptop. She took a seat on my legs like she has done many times before, facing me.

She playfully used my legs to drum on with her hands. "Well, in my defense I've been calling you since I walked in the door. But, you've been weird ever since you failed at getting the Painite gem over some curator. And since when do you; The Black Cat, ever not get what you're after?"

I smirked at my best friend/sister as I thought about Bo. "When I find something more appealing to me? Well not something but, someone."

Kenzi groaned, briefly putting her hands over face and shaking her head in disapproval.

"Really? Really!? You gave up one of the rarest gems. Actually, according to most experts the rarest gem…and the biggest piece of this rarest gem known to man for some hot chick? Laur, come on, you can literally have any hot piece of lady ass that you want minus moi. And you get sidetracked for this girl? Ugh, LoLo, we could have broken that thing into pieces after we removed it's identification number and went on multiple trips around the world for years after we made it into jewelry and sold it or something."

I rolled my eyes as Kenzi hopped up from my legs to the couch next to me. "Kenzi, we don't need the money. We don't ever need the money. You know I just wanted to steal that because I thought it was pretty."

"Yeah, yeah…But then you found a brunette that you like even more. I did some digging about your new obsession. She's HAWT! I don't think she's worth passing up the Painite gem but whateves. Come on..."

Kenzi double-tapped my leg like a drum again as she got up. "We need to get ready for that charity event." I groaned as I got up, putting my laptop aside on the couch. "Yeah, yeah…I couldn't find any real detailed information on Bo through Google anyway."

 **Evening – The Lewis Mansion**

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to help those less fortunate than us. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. The Win a Date With a Bachelor or Bachelorette auction will begin shortly and all proceeds will go to local homeless shelters and food banks."

I stepped down from my little stage for the night after I made my little speech. I can't wait for this to be over. I really rather be stealing something then hosting something. But, I love helping the less fortunate with my…fortune.

"Damn LoLo, ya look HAWT in that strapless, tight black, designer cocktail dress. If it was any shorter you'd be showing your ass. Not that you need any more ammo to get anyone you want."

I chuckled as I took my champagne glass from Kenzi. "Thanks Kenz." We made a way over to a quiet corner of the room for privacy. "So, did you find anything new that we can steal?"

"No, there's plenty of goodies out there but nothing challenging for us to steal. Honestly it's getting kind of boring stealing and never getting caught. Don't you think so? Holy shit…" Kenzi broke out with quiet laughter since we were whispering. "I couldn't say that last bit with a straight face, Lo!"

I chuckled as we clink glasses. "How could it ever get boring? We steal from the shady elites to give back to those in need and if we occasionally steal something for ourselves…Well, that's what insurance is for, Karma is a bitch and everyone knows that black cats are known to bring bad luck. We're technically taking stolen property anyway. So, we're not really criminals if you look at the fact-…"

My eyes briefly widened before I regained my composure with an added interest when I saw her enter my estate. "Interesting…"

I saw Kenzi follow my gaze from the corner of my eye. "Well, if it isn't Bo Dennis…On the arm of Dyson Thornwood."

"Ohh, D-man is with your new obsession. What a small world. But, don't worry, I'm going In…He is an occasional ass always with a great ass." I laughed as Kenzi fixed her red dress to expose her cleavage some more before she went in to get Dyson. She's always had a thing for him. Maybe she'll actually tell him one day.

Maybe.

Just as I was about to approach Bo and Dyson along with Kenzi, I was pulled away on to the dance floor by two of my most flirty and annoying contributors. Mandy Hart and Melissa Gold are two of the richest socialites I know and they're always in competition for my attention even though they completely bore me with their materialistic interests and equally boring conversations.

And unfortunately for me I had to be a good host to make sure we can bring in as much money as we can to help those in need. "Oh Lauren, it's been so long. You don't seem to have time for us anymore. We're a little offended."

Mandy; the self-proclaimed hottest woman in the world, French blonde bombshell thinks giving me a pouty face along with her practically whiny statement is doing anything for me? "She's right Lauren, you don't play with this anymore…Don't you miss us? We sure miss you…"

Melissa is a very annoying redhead. She looks a lot like Jessica Rabbit. But unlike Jessica Rabbit, she is like I said; annoying and her breasts aren't as big and we all know I'm a breast woman.

"What can I say, ladies? I'm a very busy woman." I falsely smiled as brightly as I could as I briefly danced with the women with me in the middle like a sandwich. I'm starting to feel trapped between the two women both dressed in gold that do nothing but bore me or annoy me. I had to think of an excuse to get away from these two right now.

I very discreetly caught a glimpse Bo in the corner of my eye dancing with Dyson. She was staring at me over his shoulder with want and intrigue in her eyes, which brought a genuine smile to my face.

Okay, I'll give these two ladies another few seconds while I think of a reason to excuse myself. "Hi tramp 1 and 2, I need to pull my sister away from you guys before she gets an STD. Okay? Bye!"

Kenzi yanked me out of that uncomfortable sandwich by my hand just in time, much to Mandy and Melissa's displeasure and protests. "Thanks Kenzi."

"No probs, so, D-man felt that it'd rude to leave Bo by herself. Sooo, I figured you could more than help me in that department. Hell, I figured you'd drop your panties for with this one since you want that curator so bad. Btws, she looks hot and that backless royal blue dress. Now, get in there."

Kenzi practically threw me towards Dyson and Bo by my hand that she grabbed previously to get me out of that uncomfortable three person sandwich. I waited until he spun her to easily slip in as her new dance partner without permission. "Mind if I cut in, Ms. Dennis?"

Bo's eyes briefly widened in surprise. Looks like I caught her off-guard again as I took the lead in our dance. "Now, you're stealing dances too?" I chuckled as our bodies automatically seemed to mold to each other as tightly as possible.

"If you want me to I'll happily return you to Mr. Thornwood's arms. But, it looks like his dance cart is full with someone very close to me…However, I can still let you go if you'd like. I'll even find you another dance partner before I do so. I wouldn't be a very good host if I left you on the dance floor with no one to dance with. So, what would you like me to do, Ms. Dennis?"

I knew she was attracted to me. But, I wasn't going to force myself on her even though I know that fact.

I decided to loosen my grip on her as if I was going to let her go before she even answered me just to see how she responds.

And to my somewhat surprise, she didn't disappoint. The moment I loosened my grip and motioned to get out of her embrace she pulled me back in with one arm around my neck and the other arm around my waist. "Don't go."

I smiled as our lips were almost touching again. They were less than an inch apart. "Yes ma'am…But, if you want me to stay then, you have to answer some questions with complete honesty." I somewhat roughly wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her even more impossibly close into my body.

Bo whispered a small moan in response, making me smirk in satisfaction. "I'm going to take that moan as a sign of agreement. When I brushed our lips together 2 weeks ago to let's say… _"borrow"_ some of your lip gloss since you didn't want me to kiss you, did you feel the electricity when our lips brushed together?" I asked her seductively as we locked eyes. "Do you want me to kiss you now?"

I felt Bo closing the sliver of space between our heated lips. I was finally about to get what I've been dreaming about for two weeks.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for the interruption, Ms. Lewis." Bo and I were unfortunately interrupted by my assistant Charles, who looked very uncomfortable interrupting our intimate moment. "But, your Win a Date auction is about to start and you did tell your guests that you would be the first Bachelorette to be auctioned off tonight."

I give Charles a sincere smile along with a nod. "No apology needed, Charles. You're right, I have to be back on that stage in less than 60 seconds." Charles walked away with a nod. He's the sweetest elderly man that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, employing and becoming friends with.

I turned my attention back to Bo for a few more seconds before I had to leave her again. "Why do you steal if you don't need to?" I appreciated Bo whispering her question so that only I could hear it.

I moved my lips next to her ear to whisper back my answer. "Robin Hood? I'll see you on stage beautiful. If you need anything and I mean anything, go to Charles. As you can tell by my mansion that has way too chandeliers, stairs, hot tubs, windows, bathrooms, bedrooms and more…Anything you may need is available within these walls and is yours, gorgeous."

I slipped out of her arms with those final words because I didn't have a choice. Time was against me. Stupid charity auction that was Kenzi's idea, never again.

It felt cold being out of her arms. But, I had a promise to keep. And I always keep my promises. Well…almost always.

 **2 Minutes Later**

The current bid for me. Well, a date with me is at $5,000. Duing the whole bidding war the majority of my focus was discreetly on Bo. I stole a few glances whenever I could in between giving the rest of the audience attention to get the bid up as high as possible.

"$5,000 going once…going twice." This is one of the few times that Tamsin's loudmouth comes in handy. "SOL-"

"$6,000!" Hale Santiago, my knight in shining armor. Very few people know that we're actually pretty good friends. Most people think we are rival Tech entrepreneurs. But, in secret we're not.

He came in from the very back of the room with the last minute bid causing me to cock one of my eyebrows up while putting my left hand on my hip in displeasure just for show. When really…he's just doing what we agreed to.

Saving me from boring, stupid people with too much money.

"$6,000 going once…going twice…SOLD! Congratulations, Mr. Santiago!"

I couldn't help but notice the upset look on Bo's face after Tamsin's announcement.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Thanks Hale, you're awesome." I whispered to him while making it appear to the rest of the room that I am going to treat this like a very formal business transaction and nothing more.

He chuckled, "Anytime mama. So, I got to know…since we're not really going to go on a date or anything. You know you can pick my replacement and I couldn't help but notice how fond of a particular brunette you are."

He pointed to Bo with his champagne glass. "Oh look...It's almost as if she knew I pointed to her since she's coming this way. Lo, for once in your life just shut your mouth and follow my lead and let me do something nice for you for no reason."

"Wha-"

"Shh…shut up, she's coming."

Bo had a smile on her face as she took Hale's hand for a firm shake.

"Congratulations Mr. Santiago. My name is Bo Dennis and I may only know about three people here but you're one of them. I actually came here tonight to speak with you. It was actually a last-minute thing honestly but once I heard that you were rumored to be here I was hoping to become a plus one just to get a moment of your time. I'm a museum curator specializing in the rarest of the rare and I was hoping to get a moment of your time to see if I could get you to donate one of your rare art pieces to my employer instead of one of our competitors. I know you have been considering donating a few of your pieces for quite a while now and I would just like the opportunity to tell you why you should donate it to the museum that I work for instead of a different Museum."

Hale nodded with a dazzling smile. "Sure, no problem. Ms. Dennis. I might as well give you that minute now since Ms. Lewis doesn't want to honor that date with me anytime soon. Say…I have a feeling that you're good with persuasion. Perhaps you could go on a date with her in my place and persuade her to invest in my new project. If you do that for me then I can guarantee that at least one of my rare art pieces will go to your employer's Museum. What do you say? Do we have a deal? Go on a date with this…"

Hale turn his gaze from Bo to me, giving me a subtle wink. "Complex woman to try and to talk some sense into her and you'll get at least one of my pieces for sure."

Bo looked between Hale and I hesitantly for a few moments, clearly unsure of what to say or do. So, I decided to help make her decision a little easier. "Don't worry, Ms. Dennis. If you say yes to date, I promise I won't bite. You can say no as well and I'll still make sure that Mr. Santiago doesn't hold it against you."

I gave her my trademark sexy smirk along with a wink. What can I say? I love being the reason she's flustered.

"O- okay, sure. I can do that." Hale clapped his hands together in joy. "Great! Well, I can give you that minute now if you'd like?"

…And that's my cue to take my leave. "Well then, I'll let you two talk and Ms. Dennis..." I put my lips to her ear again. "I'll only bite if you ask me to…I'll find you after you're done with him so we can discuss our future date plans, beautiful."

I walked away from the pair as I grazed my hand against her arm as well as my lips against her cheek, causing her to shiver. I gotta say…

I've gotten these reactions from many women over the years. But, man do I love getting these reactions from her. It's very…

Addicting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, life is still very unkind. But, anyway, here we go! Thank you for your support and a special thank you to those who reach out to me and just talk, it helps more than you know.**

 **This is a little Happy Thanksgiving edition. Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Clubhouse – Days Later – Evening**

"So…Let me get this straight. For our date you bring me to an abandoned building…?" I chuckled as I led Bo into the clubhouse as Kenzi calls it.

"I know this is probably not what you were expecting. But, I promise, there's a reason I brought you here." I moved the couch and coffee table a bit with Kenzi's help earlier this morning to fit in a romantic dining table for two comfortably behind the couch.

"Is it because you're going to kill me with food poisoning because I know your secret?" I chuckled again as Bo took a seat at the black cherry wooden table. "No sweetheart. But I am going to feed you dinner."

I quickly went over to the kitchen and made two plates of lasagna before I grabbed a bucket holding ice along with bottles of water and bottle of white wine. Bo looked at my juggling act and frowned. "I could have helped you with that."

"I'm a thief, sweetheart. We're good at balancing things as well as many other things. I hope you like lasagna and white wine. I'll take a bite and a sip of your wine if you want me to prove that I'm not trying to poison you."

Bo chuckled and my mischievous smirk as she took her first bite. "No thanks, I'm pretty sure that you're more interested in sleeping with me than killing me…Wow…this is really good!"

I watched her with a smile as she enjoyed a couple more bites before I started digging into my own lasagna. "So…are you ever going to tell me why you brought me here for dinner?" I answered Bo's question as simply possible.

"Assured privacy and to show you the real me."

"So, in other words, you wanted complete privacy because you're expecting me to ask a bunch of questions that you can only answer in private and the real you is a thief? You know, thieves only steal to get things that they generally can't get otherwise. You're an odd Thief. I'm probably nothing more than a mark to you. I mean who better than a curator to give you inside information on a variety of things."

I gave Bo my trademark sexy half-smile. "Nah, I don't use marks. I like a challenge. It's only worth stealing if it's extremely rare and if it's considered impossible to steal then that's a bonus. I like the odds stacked against me. It makes things fun for me and I don't use people like that."

"I see…so, why do you do what you do?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm an adrenaline junkie. The corporate look isn't really me. It's fun…and lastly, many of rich are too entitled. A lot of the items I steal were stolen from their rightful owners long ago so to me it's not really stealing. You can't steal what's already been stolen…And, if it makes you feel any better sometimes I return items to their rightful owners or rather their living relatives."

Bo looked at me with surprise. "I'm honestly not sure what I was expecting your answer to be but it sure wasn't that. So…I'm really not a mark? I'm really just someone you wanted to have dinner with?"

I chuckled as I swallowed another bite. "Yes Ms. Dennis, you really are just someone I wanted to have dinner with…and hopefully more if you allow it."

Bo cocked an eyebrow at me as she took a sip of her wine. "What do you mean by more?" I smirked, "Let's see how the night goes first."

 **3 Hours Later**

"That was an okay Christmas movie. Though I don't understand how she falls in love with a ghost that's corporal for 12 days of Christmas because of a curse but then at the end of the movie he comes back to life with no explanation, other than because he wanted her…like what is that? So cheesy!"

Bo laughed at me as she playfully patted my knee since we were sitting next to each other on the couch. "Lauren, it's a Christmas movie. Christmas is all about miracles. The movie was good and the guy was hot."

"The guy was hot huh?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and deflated at that remark. Next thing I knew, Bo straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"My, my, Ms. Lewis…is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Interesting…Now, Bo seems to be in charge. I rarely let anyone take charge besides myself.

"Yes…" I breathed out as she was closing the gap between us for a kiss. I was finally going to get my kiss.

She was so close to my lips then I could feel the heat coming off of hers.

But all of a sudden, a vibration breaks us apart. "Sorry, it's my work phone and only goes off when it is important." Bo gave me an apologetic smile as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and read the text on her phone.

"Ugh…I'm sorry, it's my boss. She wants me to inspect some items that'll be coming in the museum in about a half an hour."

Bo was already halfway out the door before I recovered from my disappointment. "Bo. Wait!"

Bo turn around and looked at me. "Yes?"

Oh crap, I guess now it's my turn to be flustered and shy. I locked eyes with her to find the courage to say what I wanted to say. "Thanksgiving is in a few weeks. Would you come to dinner? It'll just be family and friends. Except for you of course…I'd like for you to be my date."

Bo gave me a smile before she gave me a nod. "After the night of food, enlightening and honest conversation and a cheesy Christmas movie, how could I say no? Text me the details and I'll be there."

 **Thanksgiving Day – Lewis Mansion – Evening**

"Alright bitches, let's dig in!" I smacked Kenzi's arm. "Ow!" She rubbed her arm as she looked at my glare.

"I meant was, why don't we all go around the table and each of us say something that we're thankful for and then dig in…Bitches..."

Bo as well as the rest of our guests giggled at Kenzi before she said when she was thankful for first. "I'm thankful for Thanksgiving and for all you peeps being here with me and my sister today."

And just like that it was my turn. I was the last to tell everyone what I was thinking for. I looked around the table at everyone; Tamsin, Dyson, Vex, Hale, Charles, Kenzi and last but certainly not least…

Bo.

"I'm thankful for all of you that are here with us tonight and I am especially thankful for having Ms. Dennis…" I looked right at her as I spoke. "As my date here tonight and hopefully in the future as well."

Bo blushed as I knew she would. "…Okay, let's all forget about the lovebirds and dig in peeps!"

Laughter broke out around the table thanks to Kenzi once again as Bo slipped her hand on top of mine under the table.

 **2 Hours Later – Kitchen**

"Thanks for having me over for Thanksgiving. I normally have Thanksgiving with my family, but I don't live here. I'm only here on business for another few months before I go back home."

I nodded, "Yes, I remember, you told me that few weeks ago." Bo smiled as I pulled her into my arms. "Now that we're done washing the dishes since no one else would because they all wanted to watch the game…"

My eyes darted between her eyes and her lips. "I think you owe me a kiss, Ms. Dennis…" I was doing my best to seduce her as I wiped away a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I believe you're right, Ms. Lewis…" Our lips brushed together lightly before I took her bottom lip between my lips. Our kiss quickly grew with intensity and a passion that I've never felt before.

I quickly let my emotions get the better of me as I picked her up by her ass, feeling her legs tightly wrap around my waist before I said her down on the granite kitchen counter. I was moving down her neck with kisses and just about to rip off her sweater. "Mmmm…Laur-"

"YES! GOOD CALL REF! I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A FOUL!"

And just like that.

Our heated moment was over.

I always tell Dyson that he's like the annoying brother I never asked for and that statement has never been truer than it is now.

"Wow…he's loud." I chuckled at Bo as I give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I've been waiting for that kiss since the day or should I say night that I met you and it was more than worth the wait, Ms. Dennis."

"Right back at you, thief of mine." I matched Bo's grinned with one of my own as I went in for another heated kiss.

"TOUCHDOWN! YES!"

And the moment was over yet again.

Damn Kenzi. She's just as loud as Dyson. If not, louder. Those two are definitely a match made in heaven.

"I don't think we'll get any more kisses in until the game is over. So, what do you say we go join them and watch the game?" I answered Bo with a very quick kiss just to be safe from another interruption.

"Okay. Happy Thanksgiving, Bo."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Lauren."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, as you guys know this is been the worst year of my life in a very long time. That hasn't changed yet. My grandpa is having heart surgery on Tuesday. But I had to do a school assignment and it was actually fun. We had to think of holidays that we believe should be made into federal holidays. I choose to have Kindness day and Appreciation Day. Now, even though this is been 1 of the worst years of my life I prefer to be kind and appreciative to whoever I can, even to strangers and I ask you guys to be kind and appreciative to someone. That will make my year better, no matter what.**

 **Anyways, here we go!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Starbucks – 2 Weeks Later – Noon**

"Listen you moronic barista. I said I wanted a Venti Caramel Macchiato, skim, extra shot, extra whip and sugar free at 120 degrees! This is NOT 120 degrees. This abomination that you made me is hotter than 120 degrees! Make it again and make it right this time before I get you fired!"

Kenzi and I rolled our eyes from the table we were sitting at as we watched an entitled older man berate a barista for getting his ridiculously complicated order " _wrong_ ".

"Guys like him make it embarrassing to be a part of the 1%" I nodded as I stood up. "Agreed. Listen, I'm going to refresh my coffee and then head out the door cause' I got to meet Hale for lunch."

"Okay sis, have fun. Tell Hale I said what's up."

"Got it." I got to the line right behind Mr. Entitled. So, I purposely made sure he would bump into me when he turned around to head to the exit.

And just like clockwork, he did just that with a good thump, spilling a bit of his pretentious order. "I'm so sorry, Mr.…"

"Get out of my way and learn to watch where you're going!" I ignored his rant and smirked since I easily I lifted his wallet from his pocket as he walked away to the bathroom to clean himself up. I discreetly put his wallet inside my inner jacket pocket before anyone could see what I did except Kenzi, of course.

"Hi, could I get a refill on my coffee please?" The Barista was still fragile from her encounter with the moron. So, I accidentally startled her out of her distress. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no, it's okay. I'll go get your refill right away. You can wait right here you don't even have to go to the pick up station. There's no one behind you anyway."

"Sure thing, thanks…Abby." The Barista smiled at me for knowing her name. Sure, reading a name tag doesn't seem like such a big deal but it is when most of the customers you have to deal with on a daily basis are complete assholes.

"Here's your refill, ma'am." I took my cup of coffee from her with a nod of thanks. "Thank you."

I pulled out Mr. Entitled's wallet and pulled out the $500 in cash that was in there, handing it to Abby. "Keep the change and I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

Abby was glowing with gratefulness and amazement. "Thank- thank you! I hope you have a great Christmas too!" I gave her one more nod, "Thanks."

"Make sure the jackass gets his wallet back before he even notices it's gone but, with an unexpected surprise. Hopefully this will make him learn his lesson about being an ass or at least make him believe in karma." I Instructed Kenzi as I walked past her table, handing her the wallet so she can replace the money I took from it with fake $100 bills. "On it."

Without another word I went outside to get to my car, which was just a few feet away. "So, you are alive." Aw crap…

I plastered on my best smile as I turn around face the most beautiful curator I've ever seen in my entire life. I know I'm in trouble with her since I haven't talked to her since Thanksgiving. So, I'm fighting my thievery instincts to run away from trouble.

But, how could anyone run away from such a beauty no matter how much trouble one may be in from such a beauty. "Hello, Ms. Dennis." The glare on Bo's face didn't waiver at all. If anything, it hardened. God…she's even hotter when she's angry.

"Don't " _hello, Ms. Dennis_ " me." Bo quickly made her way right in front of my face in a rage. "We haven't spoken since Thanksgiving dinner. I've tried calling you, texting you…I even tried to email you! Yet, you haven't replied to any of them. You said I was not a mark to you. Yet, you've been treating me like I don't exist. Care to explain why?"

I couldn't help but smile at her anger. "You're beautiful even when you're angry, you know that."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me! You know what, I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. Forget it. I'm leaving, I have a date to get ready for anyway."

Bo turned around with a huff and started to walk away. "A date? Well…I guess I didn't mean much to you after all."

Bo whipped back the round with lightning speed, getting right back in my face. "Don't you dare turn this back around on me! I tried multiple times to reach out to you! You didn't respond! And I won't wait around for somebody that I barely know!"

"And you shouldn't." I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around so her back is against my car as I made myself close enough to her to where our lips are literally brushing against each other as I spoke in a whisper. "I haven't responded to you because I'm no good for you. Trust me, you don't want to be in a relationship with a thief. I'm protecting you from a complicated life and possibly prison time."

"That's not your decision to make. What happens in my life is up to me. I will choose the life I live…" Before I knew what was happening, Bo had my lips in a hungry kiss.

I felt her arms and legs wrapping around me with a vice-like grip as if she was trying keep me from going anywhere. I aggressively pressed my body into hers causing her back to smash against my window hard enough to crack the glass. But, she just moaned into our kiss with absolute pleasure.

As much as I wanted to have my way with her…

I knew I couldn't.

At least not now and definitely not here in broad daylight. "Bo…" My attempt to break the kiss seemed futile as she just started planting hot kiss on my neck. "Bo…Ohhh…baby, please not here. We're starting to attract a crowd and you deserve better than this…Please, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I won't deliberately do it again…I'm sorry, baby…"

Slowly…she untangled herself from me. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the small crowd surrounding us in our very intimate moment. "Well…it's nice to know that I can rattle you as much as you rattle me, Ms. Lewis."

Bo's eyes were burning deeply into my own as she spoke, making herself perfectly clear. "Now…I'm going to let you be on your way to wherever it is you were heading. Don't ignore me again. I've never felt so drawn to anyone in my life and you just proved that you're just as drawn to me. So, I'm going to call you later and you better respond."

The ridiculously sexy curator placed another firm kiss on my lips. "Have a good day, Ms. Lewis. I gotta get to my date." Then, much to my displeasure she slipped out of my arms and walked off right past Kenzi who was standing by the Starbucks entrance with her arms crossed in amusement.

"A date? You're still going on that date!?" I yelled to her retreating form. Bo turned around for a moment to answer me with a smile.

"Yup, you're still in the doghouse. It's up to you whether or not I have a second date with someone that isn't you." And with a wink, she turned back around and continued on her way in her sexy, tight black leather attire.

As Bo continued to walk away, Kenzi made her way next to me. "My, my…looks like you met your match, sis. In the form of a hot brunette that loves black leather. First, she was in your crosshairs and now you're in hers…My…how the tables have turned. I like her, sis. You picked a good one. I like her cause' she's bold and spunky."

"Yeah…She is." I agreed as my eyes never wavered away from Bo's gorgeous backside, which makes me smile.

My…how the tables have turned indeed.

And the odd thing is, I don't mind the tables being turned.

Bo Dennis is extremely enticing to an extremely addicting level and I can't wait to…

Dive into her completely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well and be safe while your holiday shopping.**

 **We are starting where we left off!**

 **Also, I passed all my classes with A's! One was a 90% on the dot but it still counts.**

 **Also, I recommend you listen to the song in this chapter as you read when it pops up!**

 **Thank you as always for all the support & all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Restaurant – Evening**

I've been watching her with her date for about 10 minutes or less now. Bo's date is nothing special. Nothing more than a typical male really.

He's at least six foot, short brown hair, brown eyes, decent build…Like I said, the typical attractive male.

And yet I'm the one standing here in my brown leather jacket and blue jeans hiding behind a brick wall on this perfect night, watching them have their nice, candlelit dinner outside even though earlier today, Bo was pressed up against my car and I had to use all my willpower not to take her right then and there against it.

And I'm bored now…I took a look around and saw that this little restaurant is surrounded by other brick buildings. "Time for a rooftop view…" I easily climbed up on top of the building that gave me the perfect view of Bo and her little date.

"Let's find out exactly who you are." I pulled out my phone from my jacket pocket and took a picture of Bo's date. "Gotta love facial recognition in the palm of your hand...Jeremy Grooms…Heart Surgeon at General Memorial Hospital. I can work with that." I muttered as I dialed the hospital's number to talk to the Nurse's Station.

"General Memorial Hospital. Nurse's station, how can I help you?"

"Please help me! I think my sister is having complications from her heart surgery! We're on our way to you now as Dr. Jeremy Grooms told us to do if she experienced anything abnormal after the surgery!"

I hung up without further ado and waited for my cue. I smiled when the good doctor below me answered his cell phone before he dashed out of the restaurant after a quick goodbye to Bo. What an ass. He didn't even pay for the bill, which currently just consists of two unimpressive glasses of red wine.

Cheapskate.

Well, since I got my cue it's time for me to leap down after I checked my surroundings to make sure no one sees me jump down into a newly vacated seat. Apparently that included Bo since she was looking into her lap when I jumped down. "So, how's the date going?"

Bo looked up at me startled. "How? Where? What? Now you're stealing dates too? Is there anything you don't steal?" I smirked as Bo just huffed in frustration. "Nevermind, I forgot for a second that you do what you do."

"So, you never answered my question. How's the date going?" I asked again as I tried to hide my mischievous smirk.

"Based on the look on your face and that trademark smirk you love to give me, I get the feeling that you already know how it's going." Bo eyed me suspiciously. "…You don't happen to have something to do with my date running off now, do you?"

I chuckled as I called the waiter over. "Could we get a wine that is actually worthy of this beautiful brunette. Do you have Chateau Mouton Rothschild? I believe that would be the only one worthy of this beauty so please take whatever wine this is, away."

"Yes Ma'am, we do and as you wish." The bright-eyed waiter did as I asked immediately with a smile even as I slipped a note containing a song request into his hand. "Now, back to you, Ms. Dennis. Even if I did have something to do with your date leaving you here by yourself, which by the way is something I would never do…would you rather be with him than me?"

"You're not going to tell me if you had something to do with my date leaving or not, are you?" I nodded my thanks to the waiter as he filled our new wine glasses with an amazing bottle of Chateau Mouton Rothschild. "Well…that depends, are you going to believe me if I say no?"

Bo shook her head as she tried the wine. "No…Wow, this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." It was getting darker, to where the clear Christmas lights surrounding us were the main source of lighting. So, I gave the waiter a nod to play the song I requested on their stereo system.

 **Insatiable**

 **By: Darren Hayes**

"Lauren, what's going on with you and the wait-" I interrupted her question by standing up from my seat and holding my hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Ms. Dennis? See, I'm capable of asking for things instead of just stealing them."

Bo chuckled with a nod. "Yes." She took my hand and I led her to the center of the outdoor part of the restaurant which was meant to be a dance floor.

We held each other close as we slowly swayed to the song that perfectly describes how Bo makes me feel. I slowly made eye contact with Bo after we got comfortable in each other's arms. "You look stunning tonight Bo. You look stunning no matter what you wear or how you look."

"Why do you have to play with my emotions so much, Lauren? Am I just a game to you or a toy to play with?" I caressed Bo's left cheek with the back of my hand as I sighed.

"Bo…doing what…I do. I've made it second nature to keep people guessing and at arm's length. But, what I'm about to say to you is the most honest I've ever been with anyone besides Kenzi in a very long time. I feel a connection to you that I've never felt with anyone else in my life. I'm always thinking about you, wanting you, needing you…As the song says…my love for you…Insatiable."

"Y- you- love me?" Bo's eyes widened in surprise at my confession. I simply gave her a small smile along with a quick kiss on the lips. "Like I said Bo…I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else. And I've felt lust and infatuation. What I feel for you is beyond those feelings and everything else I've ever felt. So, what else could it be? I'm sorry if my bluntness scares you but, I had to show you true my intentions towards yo-"

Bo gave me a searing kiss on the lips that only deepened as our tongues fiercely mingled together. My hands moved down her backless black dress as we moaned together.

Then unfortunately, my cell phone going off ruined our intimate moment. I groaned as I checked my phone. "It's Kenzi…I'm sorry, I got to take this...Wh-"

"Lauren, help. I know that the Emerald job was a team effort. But, I thought I could handle it without you and now I'm stuck between skin searing laser beams in a very compromising position which I don't know how much longer I can hold before I fall into the beams."

"I'm on the way, hang on."

"Oh trust me, I am. I just don't know how much longer I can hold on. I was barely able to call you. I've been holding on to a bar trying not to fall to my doom because I messed up."

I hung up with Kenzi so she could focus on keeping herself alive and to run out on Bo. "I'm sorry Bo, I gotta go. Kenzi needs me."

I quickly gave her $600 in cash to cover the wines and a ride home in case she needed one. "Here, this will cover the evening and I promise to call you." When I turned my back towards her to run out she grabbed my arm. "Wait, I'm going with you. If Kenzi is in a bind in what I think she's in a bind in then you might need an extra hand."

I shook my head. "No Bo, it's too dangerous and I won't let you get caught up in something that has nothing to do with you." I thought she would understand and let my arm go but she didn't.

"I wasn't asking for your permission and it involves you so, I'd say because it involves you then I have something to do with it because I have something to do with you. Didn't you just say not long ago that you would never dash out on me? And don't say this is different. I hate that excuse." The look in Bo's eyes told me there was no room for discussion and I couldn't waste any more time trying to convince her not to go with me since Kenzi needed me now.

"Let's go. It's a good thing I rode my bike here. You better hold on tight."

 **2 Minutes Later**

We got to Kenzi's location as fast as I could on my bike and I was able to get Kenzi back on Bluetooth as I got off my bike. "Bo, stay here please." I locked eyes with her to make sure she would agree before I shifted my attention to Kenzi.

"Kenzi, I'm here. I brought a small EMP with me which will be enough to take out the Museum's systems for 30 seconds. As soon as I knock out the power I want you to let go of the metal bar you're holding on to. You said your about 20 feet from the ground. I've memorized everything about this Museum. So, I'm going to catch you by climbing up then I'm going to catch you in midair and then hop back down using the museum surroundings to get us back on the ground out the door just in time. Got it?"

"Lo, I know you're agile and fast but, I don't know if even you can pull off what you're saying. But just hurry, my grip is slipping! Fuck!"

"Actually, only let go when I say to let go because I have to make sure I'm in the perfect position to catch you sately." I activated the EMP and ran into the museum through the entrance I know Kenzi would have taken.

Everything was where I knew it should be. So, I used steps, support beams, railings, grooves in the building, basically any solid object or area that would get me up and closer to Kenzi.

"Okay Kenzi, I'm high enough and close enough to catch you without either one of us getting injured due to the height of the drop. You see me? I'm to your right, barely standing on the edge of the wall…Alright sis…when you drop, try to swing your body towards me so I can get you...Okay Kenz…Drop!"

Kenzi released her hold and fell. At the same time I lunged towards her and barely caught her in my arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, allowing me to hold her with one arm wrapped around her while I used my free arm to catch the nearest solid support bar, before dropping down to the next object and the next until we finally safely landed on the ground.

We wasted no time running out of the museum since we had less than 5 seconds to spare. But, just as we were got out of the doors we had to hide in the shadows, up against the museum entrance wall since we saw police lights pulling up. "Shit, I might have accidentally tripped a silent alarm or something. Sorry Lo."

I was too busy to answer Kenzi since I was watching Bo with intrigue as she interacted with the police officer. "Oh thank God, you're here…Wait, you are not roadside assistance…Unless police officers take those calls now…?"

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Bo looked at him confused with her hands up. "I'm under arrest for my friend's bike breaking down on me?"

"We received a silent alarm at this location for the Museum." Bo continued to play the part of a confused citizen. "And what? You think it was me? I'm on a motorcycle wearing a tight black dress. Does that scream Museum criminal to you? I can't even run in these 4 inch heels. And I've had half a glass of wine. What kind of criminal would be drinking even a drop before doing a job by themselves, especially when it involves a museum? I hope it's not too late for you to call off backup because I'm pretty sure this will be a pretty embarrassing story for you."

The police officer scanned her up and down with his eyes, making me more than a bit jealous as I continued to watch. "Dispatch, this is badge number 0254. Cancel backup for the museum. It was just a false alarm. I checked the surrounding area and everything seems secure."

 _"Copy that. Canceling Backup. Your assistance is needed two blocks away officer, for a B &E."_

"I'm on the way now, Dispatch." The officer looked at Bo one more time. "Sorry about that Miss. But hopefully roadside assistance will be here for you soon."

"That's my girl." I muttered to myself with amazement and pride as the officer immediately went back into his car and drove off. As soon as he was gone we immediately made our way over to Bo. "Damn Lo, I love her already! You are impressive, BoBo."

Bo chuckled, "Thanks Kenzi, are you okay?" Kenzi shrugged, "My thievery pride is hurt but that's because I didn't listen to Lo and my arms are very sore but other than that I'm okay."

"Kenz, you good to take my bike go to the clubhouse? I want to make sure Bo gets home safe." I told her as my eyes locked with Bo's yet again.

"I'm already gone, Lo." Kenzi sped-off on my bike without another word, leaving us alone. "You were amazing under pressure Bo."

Bo chuckled, "That was nothing. You wouldn't believe how much pressure someone in my profession is used to."

"Well, you saved me and my sister tonight. So, I believe a thank-you is in order." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"How about I get us a ride back to my place and then I cook you a nice dinner since you didn't get to finish your dinner earlier. I'll cook you anything you want. And then we have a wide variety desserts if you have room after dinner."

Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Sounds good to me. So tell me…are you expecting me to stay at your gorgeous Mansion afterwards?"

I chuckled, "That is completely up to you. But I wouldn't object to you staying with me overnight. Come on, let's get a ride home and start with dinner and then see where things go from there."

I gave her another kiss on the lips before I put my lips by her ear. "I really wouldn't object if you let me have you for dessert. I'd love to be in a headlock between your legs and devouring you for dessert."

When I pulled back to look at her face, Bo's eyes were widened in shock along with a hint of arousal. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as I grabbed my phone to get us an Uber.

Bo quickly recovered from her shock to give me her retort. "I hope that Uber doesn't get here too quick and to answer your earlier question. Yes, I would rather be with you than with him for my date. He was dull and he didn't even pay for the wine. Cheapskate." I looked at Bo with curiosity as I chuckled. "Agreed, he is a cheapskate and oh yeah? And why would you want Uber to take their time?"

"So, I can do this." Bo immediately latched her lips onto mine. Again, for the third time today we were in a heated make-out session in public.

Not that I was complaining. Hell, if I didn't feel such possession over Bo then I would do her in public every chance I got. Plus, she deserves better than that.

But, I hope that the Uber takes it's time to get here too. Because damn, this woman is amazing. And I am definitely insatiable for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas! This is my gift to all of you!**

 **Christmas Edition!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Lewis Mansion – Kitchen – 30 Minutes Later**

"So, what would you like for dinner?" I asked as I opened my fridge and took a look inside. "It doesn't matter as long as it's quick to prepare. I'm starving. So, dinner could be cheese and crackers for all I care."

I chuckled, "I would rather whip up something a little more substantial than cheese and crackers. But, I promise to make it as quick as possible."

 **45 Minutes Later**

I ended up making the last two marinated pork chops that I had marinated since this morning and added fresh quinoa salad with it. Bo tried to help. But, I had her go to the dining room and sit at the enormous table until dinner was served.

"What would do you like to drink!?" I yelled out from the kitchen. "Water is fine, thank you!"

I put the two plates on a carry tray, balancing it with one hand and used custom made a cup carrier to carry our drinks over to the dining room table with the other hand. I mean why make two trips when you can make just one?

"Dinner is served, m'lady." I quickly took everything off their trays and slid the trays to the other end of the table so we can enjoy our meal together without any clutter. "Cute…Wow, that's looks really good."

Bo immediately cut her pork chop and took a bite. "Mmmm…Wow, this is amazing!"

I smiled as I did the same after I took a seat next to her at the head of the table. So, we're adjacent to each other. "I'm glad you think so. I think it was fate for you to eat here tonight considering I had just enough for two. I mean if it were me and Kenzi I would need a serving of three just to feed her, her usual serving size."

We ate our dinner with casual conversation for the most part until Bo decided to change the topic. "So, Lauren…I would really like a straight answer now. Is the stealing really because of the adrenaline?"

I nodded, "Mostly yes and if you research history which I know you have and do on a regular basis. You'll see that most the historical items that are in our country's possession do not rightfully belong to us. So, sometimes I steal for the thrill as well as selfish reasons and other times I steal to return things to their rightful owners. If I didn't do this then I'd be bored out of my mind doing corporal bullshit. Plus, I just don't think it's right that our nation has items in its possession that doesn't belong to it."

When I was finished my explanation I noticed that Bo basically inhaled her dinner. "Wow, you must have been starving. I suppose lying to the cops will build am appetite. So, ready for dessert?" I asked her as I stood up to go back to the kitchen.

"I have ice cream and different kinds of pie, chocola-" Bo grabbed my arm and spun me around before delivering a hard kiss on the lips. "Bedroom…now." She demanded in between kisses.

"Bo, sweetie,…we can't." Bo immediately broke the kiss. "You…you don't want me?"

I immediately kissed her again to wipe away the hurt look on her face. "That's not it at all. I need you to think about what you're doing. If we sleep together there's no going back. I'm going to call you my girlfriend and we'll be in a relationship. What you did for me and Kenzi tonight was incredible and a one-time free pass. But, If you do it again then you're officially down the rabbit hole and there's no going back…I need you to think about this…about us because I'm not going to stop doing what I do and I need you to be able to accept that otherwise I won't be able to be with you even though I'm in love with you."

Bo just kissed me in response. "You should know that I've already accepted you from the moment I met you." She moved to give me a more passionate kiss but I backed my head away.

"Bo, this isn't a decision to be made lightly. Please think about it a bit more. Give me your answer a few weeks from now on Christmas Day, if you would like to spend it with me." I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the dining room. "For now, why don't we get some sleep? it's really late."

Bo cleared her throat with a smile. "I'd love to spend Christmas with you…And yeah…sure. That's probably a good idea since I have an early morning…So, where's my bedroom for the night?"

"I chuckled as I led took her hand and her to my bedroom. "My bedroom is your bedroom. You're going to be my body pillow as I sleep tonight."

Bo laughed as we hit the stairs to get to the East Wing's master bedroom. "That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you."

 **Lewis Enterprises – Lauren's Office – Christmas Morning**

"Lo, you are the only person that is working on Christmas Day!" I rolled my eyes as I packed up my briefcase even though Kenzi couldn't see me through the phone. "I am leaving now and I only spent an hour here to check something about the nanotech that'll be released tomorrow and I wanted to make sure it's flawless."

"Whatevas…Hurry up and get home so we can open presents! I promise I didn't steal the gift I got you this year."

I chuckled, "I'm heading to the car now. Is Bo there yet?"

"Nope, don't worry though. She's probably just running late."

"Kenzi, it's 10 o clock. She was supposed to be there at 9:30.

"Yeah, and you weren't supposed to go into the office today but you did."

I was about to retort when I noticed Bo was leaning against my blue Lamborghini, holding two cups of coffee. "Kenzi, gotta go. I'll see you soon, bye."

I hung up my phone without even hearing what Kenzi said in reply. "Bo…How'd you know I was here and how long have you been here?"

Bo smiled as she walked up to me and handed me my coffee. "I literally just got here a few seconds ago. I took an Uber. When I got to your house Kenzi told me that you went into work so I decided to come here too and surprise you. Anyway…"

Bo gave me a quick peck on the lips. "You said I had to wait to give you my answer until Christmas Day. My answer is still the same. I still want to be with you and I'm 100% in this relationship with you just the way you are."

Bo's answer made me light up brighter than the New Year's ball dropping in Times Square. "Are…are you-"

"Lauren, if you ask me whether I'm sure or not one more time I'm going to have to not give you your Christmas present because I'm moving you to the naughty list."

I chuckled, "Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I won't ask that question again. Come on, let's go… Everyone will be having Christmas fun without us."

 **20 Minutes Later – Lewis Mansion**

When we arrived back to my place we found everyone already enjoying Kenzi's special eggnog. Kenzi spotted us first before Dyson, Tamsin and Hale did. "BoLo is finally here! MERRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHES! Now, I surprised Lauren with Bo and now it's my turn to surprise Bo!"

Bo looked at Kenzi with confusion. "Kenz…What are you talkin' about?"

"She's talking about me, darling." Bo and I turned around to the voice that belonged to a gorgeous brunette with a very slender figure, along with very expensive taste in…everything. Bo gasped, "Evony!"

The two women ran to each other into a big hug. So, Kenzi took Bo's former spot next to me. "Uhh…Kenz…explain how you got Bo's best friend here without either one of us knowing."

Kenzi shrugged as we watch the two women talk with excitement. "Like I always say, Santa Claus ain't got nothing on me."

 **Late Evening – Lauren's Bedroom**

Christmas day came and went. Everyone exchanged their gifts and had a merry old time with conversation, drinks, games, rowdiness, crazy silliness, which includes Dyson somehow swinging from a chandelier and more than enough food to feed a small army. And yes, the Merry pun was intended.

Well…almost everyone exchanged their gifts except for me and Bo. We decided to wait to exchange our gifts in private after everyone else has called it a night. I got Bo a 18kt. white gold, double-headed axe symbol originally associated with the goddess worship of the Minoan civilization. Then, it was adopted in the 1970s by the lesbian-feminist movement as a symbol representing feminist warrior and also by the women's spirituality movement. This necklace is called, Freedom to Love.

Bo gasped in surprise when I gave it to her as we were both sitting on the bed. "I figured this was perfect for you since I know you know your history which includes mythological history and because Bo…you've given me the freedom to love. Merry Christmas, Bo. I love you. Would you like me to put it on you now?"

Bo nodded with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Lauren and yes." Bo held her hair out of my way so I could easily put the necklace around her neck. When I was done, I told her it looked perfect on her which was an understatement.

"I can't believe all I got you was the original Candy; your favorite Prada perfume." I chuckled at Bo's pout. She is so adorable when she pouts. I can't help but kiss her whenever she pouts.

So, I did.

"You're gift is perfect. It's a challenge to find the original Candy since Prada has changed the formula." Bo accepted my answer with a smile before we kissed again.

Our kisses got heavy with need, want and desire. I was fully aware that we were hastily removing each others clothes and getting ready to make love for the first time. I was more than ready for it and I could tell that Bo was to.

"Lauren…" Bo moaned as I trailed kisses down her neck and got her trembling with anticipation underneath me, fully on the bed in an instant. I felt her hands all over my body. "Lauren…I need you…inside me. Now."

I had a feeling that this is going to be quick, which is my fault because I made us both wait for so long. But, I don't care. We're together now and that's all that matters.

I briefly buried my face between her breasts as my left hand slipped 3 digits into her soak and wet core. Bo moaned and whimpered as her nails blissfully dug into my back. "I love you, Bo. Let me show you my love for you."

Bo's walls immediately clenched around my fingers as we shared loving kisses in between our moans and soft cries. I sped up the pace in the pressure because I was eager to please her as much as I could. My thumb rubbed her sensitive clit.

"Oh Bo! Fuck baby…" I cried out when she bit into my neck, bring me much pleasure with one act. I carefully repositioned myself so I didn't have to remove myself from inside of this perfect woman.

It was like Bo was reading my mind. She started to grind us together before I did as I continue to move within her. But, I quickly joined her in the grind and we easily found the perfect pace for us.

"Oh Bo!"

"Ahh…Lauren! Oh God! I'm about to climax, baby." I responded by going against her even harder and pinching her clit with my thumb. "Cum for me, my love."

That was all it took. Bo climaxed all over my hand, making me give her a searing kiss on the lips before I switched our positions so that Bo could rest on top of me. "I love you, Lauren. Merry Christmas…And that wasn't said a moment too soon since according to your nightstand clock it's 11:59."

I laughed into a grin as we held each other. "I love you too, Bo. Merry Christmas."

Bo has made this the best Christmas I've ever had in my entire life. I may have done many presents in my life. But, Bo is the best gift I've ever gotten and ever will get.

I may have only known her for a short while but, I already love her more than I ever thought was even possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy New Years! Thanks to those who congratulated me on my grades etc.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Lewis Mansion – New Year's Eve – Late Evening**

"Kenz! I'm heading out! I'm going to go be with Bo for the countdown! Have fun with Dyson and maybe you should tell him that you like him before the ball drops tonight." I yelled out as I descended the stairs in a hurry. "Shut up! And okay, just don't get her pregnant! You guys are still in the honeymoon phase!"

I chuckled as I opened the door. "No promises. Like you said, I'm pretty smitten with her."

"I'm too young to be an auntie yet! So, keep your hands off each other."

"No!" I shouted as a shut the door behind me.

 **30 Minutes Later – Clubhouse rooftop**

"Hi, hi…I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was murder." I smiled as I watched Bo come through the rooftop entrance with a huge picnic basket, some blankets, a laptop and a portable…whiteboard.

I ran over to grab the giant picnic basket and the whiteboard from her. "So, you want to tell me why I couldn't take us to a fancy restaurant?" Bo chuckled, "Well, I figured we could have a nice rooftop picnic with a movie since the weather's nice for December."

Bo quickly set up everything. She put the thickest blanket on the ground, set up the laptop and easily set up the whiteboard that had little legs come out at the bottom once it was set up. Bo then took a USB drive out of her pocket and plugged it into the Whiteboard so it would show whatever was on the laptop.

While she was doing all that, I took the liberty of getting the picnic ready. I quickly laid out the spread a food and drinks in the center of the blanket along with paper plates, plastic utensils and cups. "Okay, I think we're set."

"Hey! I was going to set everything up including the picnic. You, Ms. Lewis was supposed to just stand there and look pretty, not set up the picnic."

I smiled and shook my head as I took a seat on the blanket, resting my back on the wall. Bo decided to be my little spoon. As soon as she came into my embrace I leisurely wrapped my arms around her waist as she leaned back and put her head on my shoulder. "So, what are we watching with our meal?"

Instead of answering my question Bo just flipped through Netflix and selected the movie called, " _Before We Go."_

"We're watching this, It's a drama and a romantic comedy with Chris Evans and Alice Eve."

"Okay." Bo gave me a smile as she started loading a paper plate with food for both of us to share as we watched the movie. She put meatballs, some salad, a small amount of chips and two cold cut subs on the plate.

Bo picked up a meatball with a fork and held it to my lips. "Say ahhh…" I smiled, "Ahhh…Mmm…that's very good."

"Good. I made them…So, Lauren…tell me more about yourself." I chuckled with a smile as I looked into those brown eyes that I love so much. "Why do I get the feeling that we're not going to really be watching the movie?"

"Who really watches a movie on a date?" Bo retorted with a cute smirk. "So, tell me…what made you start stealing?"

I stared into those eyes a moment longer before I decided that I would answer her question. She makes me do things that I normally don't do. Like share my secrets with someone other than Kenzi.

I took a deep breath and answered her as my eyes never wavered from hers.

"Kenzi and I didn't have the best childhood. Our parents would often leave us alone at home to fend for ourselves for days and even months at a time since I was six years old. So, since I was six years old and Kenzi was only a year younger than me, I had to take care of both of us. Otherwise, we would have both starved to death. So, I made sure we went to school and stayed after as long as we could, so we didn't have to go home to an empty house with no food. I learned to forge my parent's signatures just to be able to do after school activities and to get on the hot lunch program etc. So, for the majority of most days we had adequate shelter and food. But weekends and holidays were hard…I didn't want either one of us to starve, especially Kenzi. And I was always quick with my hands and my legs. So…I started stealing purely out of necessity. I mostly stole food and drinks. Then…when winter time came around, I had to steal blankets and winter clothing and so on since we lived in the middle of nowhere with no air conditioning or heating because it was almost never on because my parents never paid for it because they were never home."

I had to fight back tears as the memories kept flashing before my mind as I felt myself to continue on autopilot.

"At first, I would get caught here and there but the merchants always let me go after they saw me and my sister…I guess they knew why I was doing it based on our raggedy clothes and our growling stomachs. So, they let me go…A lot of them would actually give me more stuff after they caught me. But then…as time went on I got better and Kenzi quickly joined me. Together…we never got caught. Then, with my genius brain…I invented my first piece of technology that changed everything at the age of 16. I invented a pair of earphones that could allow you to speak and understand any language just by using them and selecting the language that you wanted to be fluent in. After that, I quickly went viral and was rich beyond my wildest dreams. It was then that my parents wanted something to do with me. They wanted my wealth and my fame. But I wasn't stupid, I immediately filed for emancipation and got it pretty quickly. Unfortunately, I couldn't legally take Kenzi with me into the mansion that we currently live in which was my first big purchase. Anyhow…as I was saying, I was not old enough to be her guardian even though I was her sister. Though, that ended up not mattering because my parents were still rarely ever home. So, they didn't know if she was home or not. So, she moved in with me and we've taken care of each other ever since…Bo, stealing is what kept me and Kenzi alive since I was six years old until I became wealthy. Stealing isn't always bad depending on the why and even if a person is still against it no matter what. It's in my blood now, it's a part of who I am."

I felt Bo place a soft kiss on my cheek as I kept reminiscing more to myself than to her at this point.

"We grew up in an extremely poor community where people knew our situation. but they could do nothing more than give me and Kenzi looks of pity because most of the people in the neighborhood were all so poor and the government didn't care about our community at all. The people I stole from back then to survive and take care of Kenzi were just barely outside of my poor community. But, at least they could afford it."

Bo slightly shifted her position to look at me better and held my face in her hands. "I'm so sorry about everything that you had to go through. You're so strong and so resourceful. I love you so much and that love that I have for you grows everyday."

I smiled against her lips as the fireworks started. "Good, Ms. Dennis because you're stuck with me and I feel the exact same way about you as you do about me."

Bo firmly pressed our lips together into a passionate kiss. The heat between us grew like always. Unfortunately, Bo slowly broke the kiss too soon for my liking. But, she kept our lips and foreheads together.

"So…is Kenzi mad that you're counting down the New Year's with me instead of her?" I gave her a light kiss in response. "No. She's spending New Year's with Dyson and his family."

Bo created some space between us and sighed. "Family…I have to go back to mine in two weeks. I might have another job here but I'm not sure yet. Either way, we'll make us work, right?"

"Yes, we will. Now let's watch the fireworks since we have no idea what's going on in the movie." Bo and I laughed as we looked up at the beautiful colors in the sky.

The countdown will be happening any second now around the block or at least in the distance.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2"

Bo kissed me a nanosecond before I was about to kiss her as I held her as tightly as possible. "Happy New Year, Bo."

Bo grinned at me in return. "Happy New Year, Lauren. Look up…"

I did as Bo told me to do and looked up at the sky. I ended up gasping in surprise when I saw the message in the sky being just for me written with fireworks from my Bo. _"Lauren, I love you. Happy New Year from your favorite curator, Bo."_

"How did you-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Ms. Lewis." I grinned yet again. "Anything you say, Ms. Dennis..."

God, I'll never get tired of sharing the most amazing kisses I've ever experienced with this woman year after year.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, okay, so I need some positive stuff so I'm hoping this chapter is more fun than anything and light.**

 **Metaz71 – I'm so glad you loved the song! Every song I pick for Doccubus only gets picked if I think it's perfect for our favorite pair!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – A Few Weeks Later – Washington, D.C. – Café – Morning**

"I still can't believe you're with a thief." I heard Bo's friend, Evony say in a teasing manner as I approached the table once more. "Evs! Not so loud!"

"Relax babe. She wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear." I assured Bo as I slid into the booth next to her.

Bo immediately nestled up into my arms with a happy sigh. "Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're here? I still can't believe that you flew back to my home with me."

I chuckled as Bo wrapped my arms around her stomach. "I'm happy to be here too, my love. Though, I will say that I'm not used to this cold weather since you know, Los Angeles, California never gets cold enough to snow very often."

"Yes, I know…" Bo suddenly sighed with distress. "When do you have to go back?"

"Next week. I have a meeting that I have to be at." Bo sighed again as she grabbed the cherry turnover on my plate and took a bite out of it.

"Ugh…Can't you just steal for the rest of your life and stay with me forever? Wait, did I just outright, full-blown say you should steal for a living? I completely condoned stealing 100% just now, didn't I?"

I chuckled, "Yes dear. You did."

Evony cleared her throat. "Well…since I seem to be completely forgotten here, I'm just going to go. Bo dear, turn that frown upside down and enjoy the time that you have with her now. Ta, ladies."

"Bye Evony. Sorry about…You know…" I gave her an apologetic look for distracting Bo from their breakfast date.

Evony chuckled as she stood up with her Prada purse. "No, don't be sorry my dear. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone make Bo this happy."

"Bye Evony! Sorry, I'll make it up to you!" Bo shouted over me with a grin to Evony's retreating form.

"I know you will, my dear. Ta!"

 **Afternoon – Smithsonian institution Offices – Bo's Office**

"Bo, welcome back! I know I said that a lot already but, you were missed. Say…Now that you've been away for a while I'm sure it made your heart grow fonder…of me. So, how about we go on that date?"

I cleared my throat from my seat on Bo's red couch as I watched this guy hit on her. He immediately turned his gaze from Bo to me, behind him. "Matt, this is my girlfriend, Lauren-"

"Lewis! You're Lauren Lewis! Hi! I'm a big fan! My name is Matthew Douglas. Can you sign my shirt?"

I smiled as I stood up and shook the young redhead's hand. "Normally, I'd say yes. But, I'm a little offended that you hit on my girlfriend, especially in front of me, without even realizing I was even in the room."

The brown-eyed, young redhead with a slightly pale complexion, blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was dating you. I've had a crush on Ms. Dennis for very long time now. But, I promise I won't hit on her again."

I made eye contact with an amused Bo before I took the black permanent marker out of Matthew's light blue dress-shirt pocket and signed it for him.

 _"Matthew, wish you all the best! Please don't hit on my girlfriend, ever again. Xo Lauren Lewis."_

Matthew grinned as he made his way out of Bo's office. "Thank you so much! Welcome back again, Bo! Don't worry, I won't ever hit on you again!"

"I think he totally forgot why he came in here." Bo stated as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. Just as I was about to turn around and give Bo a proper kiss on the lips, her personal cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Bo answered casually, "Yes, this is she…What!?"

I immediately grew concerned as the look on Bo's face became very upset. "Well, what am I supposed to do until then?" Bo groaned after a moment. "Fine. Whatever."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Bo looked at me with sad eyes. "That was my apartment complex. Apparently, there was a fire and my apartment are one of the apartments that are severely damaged. So, basically, I'm homeless for at least 3 months. I'm not worried about my physical possessions because I didn't really own much because I never really want for anything. But…where am I going to stay?"

Bo's eyes widened in complete panic. "Oh my God! What about your stuff? What if something that you brought here during your visit because of me got burned up?"

I gave her a small smile. "I don't care about my stuff. And…if you want…I have a mansion about 30 minutes away from here that I just remembered that I have. You could stay there if you wan-"

Bo cut me off with a nearly painful yet, grateful kiss on the lips. "Have I mentioned how much I love you? Wait…how do you forget that you own a mansion here?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the way Bo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion in her finely pressed black business suit. "I was here a few years ago and let's just say I got really drunk and decided to buy a piece of property that I didn't need or want at all. I blame Kenzi. But now…I'm glad she made me get beyond drunk and buy a piece of property that I didn't want as well as fully furnish it because…Now, it belongs to you for as long as you need or want it. Come on…let's go to your apartment to grab whatever and see how bad the damage is and then we can go to your new home."

Bo nodded as I pulled her out of her office and towards the elevator. "Okay. But, just so you know…I kind of hate how rich you are. I mean how many people can buy property and forget they even have it even if they're drunk when they do it, they usually remember 48 hours after the drunken night. There is such a thing as too rich, ya know."

I chuckled, "You're so adorable even when your apartment burned down." Bo scowled, "It did not burn down, and I am not adorable! I mean- yes, I am. But, not right now- You know what, shut up and let's go to my crisp apartment."

I chuckled again as we went to the ground floor on the elevator. "As you wish, my love. So adorable when you're frazzled too."

"I am not frazzled. Okay, yes, I am. But anyway…what's this Mansion of yours look like?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket to show her a picture of my property.

Bo's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the picture on my phone. "The one-way glass mansion with the helicopter pad! I always wondered who owned that!"

"Well, it's your new home sweet home now." I assured her as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, it's kind of just wasting away. Somebody should put it to good use."

Bo grinned as we finally made it to her car. "I love you so much. Oh! I'm going to go take helicopter lessons and get my license to pilot one, meaning yours."

My mind immediately pictured Bo trying to pilot my helicopter and I could only think to say one thing. "Oh Boy."

"Oh boy, good or oh boy, bad?" Bo asked as we drove to her apartment. I looked over at her with a tight smile. "Did I tell you how much I love you? I'm so glad I'm able to do this for you and this way, with you staying at the mansion it's like a part of me is always with you."

"Aww, you're such a sweet talker. Which you means that you meant oh boy, bad. If you weren't my knight in shining armor, my darling thief. Then, you'd be in so much trouble for that " _oh boy"_ comment."

I laughed as I took Bo's free hand into mine. "You wouldn't blame me if you saw what I saw in my head." I teased her lovingly, earning a glare and yet, a soft laugh from her perfect lips. "Shut up, Ms. Lewis and thank you for everything. I love you."

"Anything for you, Ms. Dennis. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my last update before school starts this week. Wish me luck because I think it's going to kill me. I'm really nervous and really scared because I have to start math.**

 **Anyways, here we go.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – Lewis Enterprises – Main Conference Room – A Few Weeks Later – Morning**

God, I miss Bo.

I wonder what she's doing right now? I wonder if she's thinking about me like I'm thinking about her? It's too early to call her, isn't it?

Yep, 3 a.m. here means 6 a.m. there and she doesn't wake up for work for another half an hour. I can't call her until her morning commute, which is around 7.

And on a side note, I can't believe we're having a meeting at 3 a.m. in the morning just to accommodate people overseas that never even conferenced called in.

"Ms. Lewis? Are you with us?" I blinked a few times as if the perfectly lit room was bothering my eyes, which it didn't. "I'm fine, just bored. I've been sitting here listening to all of you sit around me and bicker like children. So, here's what's going to happen. We are not going to make this a public company. My sister and I built this company from the ground up and it is going to stay with us. This company is going to stay private."

I looked around the room at all the boring suits, daring anyone to challenge me on whether or not the company should stay private or go public. And when no one challenged me, I moved on to the next topic. "Now, I've had enough of this. So, Kenzi will be taking over for the rest of the meeting while I go lay down in my office."

I stood up from the left side of the head of the table, leaving Kenzi who sits next to me, by herself at the head of the long rectangular table that now only had 11 out of 12 seats filled since I was leaving the room.

I basically ran back to my office because I needed my solitude to think about Bo. Yes, I am whipped, and I admit it. She's just so different from other women and I love that about her so much.

I immediately got in my office chair and reclined in it as I turned around to look at my city view. "So beautiful…" I sighed as I pictured the soon to be morning sun coming up in my head. I always loved watching the city wake up with the sun.

Ugh…of course someone would call my cell phone when I'm enjoying the view of my favorite time of day. "Hello?" I answered my vibrating phone with a slightly irritated tone.

"Bad morning already?" I immediately perked up at the sound of her voice. "Bo…you're up early today. Is everything okay?"

Bo chuckled, "Yes, I'm fine. You're an automated house has kept me well pampered. Everything is automated in this house by motion. I mean all the doors are automated, even the bathroom floor warms up as the door opens for me. The kitchen always greets and farewells me with pleasantries. You've made sure that I am well spoiled in this mansion. But, I would still rather have you here with me rather than have all this technology."

"Aww, I miss you too, baby. So, do you know if you'll be back here anytime soon?" I asked as I fiddled with my favorite red, personalized pen that's also a stylus, which was given to me by Bo when I had to leave her and come back here.

Needless to say, that was an emotional day at the airport. Bo broke down crying and so did I. But, after we pulled ourselves together she gave me this black ink pen in, sapphire blue, garnet red and graphite gray, which used white/silver lettering with a 2-line engraving that read, _"Lauren Lewis & Bo Dennis" _on the first line with Lucida Handwriting font style and then the second line read, _"Always, Together Forever."_

Bo sighed, "I think I'll be back there but not for at least another month or two. For now, I have to stay here to examine some rare coins that the Smithsonian just obtained."

I groaned, "That doesn't work well with me. I guess I'm going to have to make visits to you. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy from missing you. How's this weekend work for you?"

"It sounds way too far away. But, okay." I couldn't help but grin at Bo's pouty voice, which easily made me picture her adorable pouty face. "It's less than two days away, babe."

"Excuse me, Ms. Lewis?" I turned around towards my desk to answer Lacey; my personal assistant through the office phone intercom. "Hold on Bo…Yes, Lacey?"

"Lost Girl publishing is on the line, hoping to get an exclusive interview on power up before it gets released."

"Tell them I'll give them a phone interview in 1 minute."

"Okay and then I'll put them on your line."

"Okay, thank you Lacey."

"No problem, Ms. Lewis."

"Bo, honey…I gott-"

"You gotta go, I know. It's okay, I love you. Go Knock'em dead, sweetheart."

The smile in Bo's voice made me feel better about cutting the call short with a smile of my own. "I love you too, Bo."

 **Midnight – Beverly Hills Mansion**

"LoLo, I got my Egyptian statue. Did you get yours?"

"Yeah Kenz, I just hit the rooftop. I'll race you back to the bikes."

"Oh, you're so on! Loser buys pizza for a month! Question. Does Bo know that we're stealing something tonight?"

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "No, just because she knows what we do doesn't mean that I want her to know about our activities from here on out. I don't want her to know, if we ever get caught then they don't have anything on her."

"I see. I understan-" Just as I was about to jump off the roof I got a knocked on my ass out of nowhere. Literally.

It even knocked out the comm out of my ear. I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs and looked up to my attacker who was straddling my lap in a blink of an eye. "You…" I was stunned, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I never thought I'd see this woman ever again.

"Hi baby, I've missed you." The blonde bombshell I once wanted to marry one day just disappeared from my life one day and now she's…back like nothing even happened. Toni was running her hands down my body seductively and I was too stunned to stop her.

She has the perfect body. Athletic with curves and muscles in all the right places and zero tan lines. Daring brown eyes and full lips.

"What do you want, Toni? Get the hell off of me." Toni pretended to pout as she rubbed her Double D's against me. "Aww, are you still mad because I left you without a word? I'm sorry, baby. Let me give you a kiss and make it all better…"

Toni's lips touched mine and it took me a minute and all my willpower to pull away and remember that I was with Bo now. "I can't…I'm with someone now."

Toni moved down to kiss my neck as she grinded into me, hard…causing me to hold in a moan. "Fine, how about we just have some rooftop sex? It'll be just like old times."

I slightly but firmly pushed her away from me. "I won't tell you again. I'm with someone now. So, get off of me **now**."

"LoLo? You okay? You still on the roof?" We heard Kenzi's voice growing closer, which made Toni get off me and stand to take her leave. "Come to my usual hotel suite tomorrow night. I want your help with a heist."

"Get somebody else to help you, Toni." I told her with a glare as I stood up. Toni just chuckled at my icy tone as she continued to undress me with her eyes. "Believe me, this is a job that you want to take part in…Let's just say one of the items in this particular job is very personal to you…Bye Laur." She winked at me with a smirk before I watched her run off to the next rooftop and to the next one after that.

Lo…Lo? Whoa…is that the backside of who I think it is?"

I nodded as I felt Kenzi come up next to me as we watch Toni run off into the distance. "Toni Desiree Storm."

"What'd she want?" I sighed, "The usual. Me and to steal stuff together. But, unlike us…she steals whatever she wants from whoever she wants. We only steal from those that can afford it and we usually only steal items that were unfairly taken from their rightful owners long ago."

"Ugh…what are you going to do? Also, are you gonna tell Bo about this? About her?" I looked Kenzi in the eyes since Toni is gone from our sight. "What do you mean?"

Kenzi signed, "I know that you love Bo, Lo. But, Toni…she's **always** been your Kryptonite. You could never say no to her for very long. So again, what are you going to do? Please don't hurt Bo. I like her and she's good peeps and the best part that I like about her the most is that I can tell that she's really good for you."

I sighed heavily as I let Kenzi's words sink in. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Toni wants me to meet her tomorrow night for a job…and probably other stuff too since we know how she is...But I'm also supposed to be on a flight to see Bo…"

Kenzi gave me eyes of sympathy as she led us off the roof. "Well, I guess in a way…you have 24 hours to figure out which path you're going to take. Don't pick stupid, Lo. You always pick stupid when it comes to her."

"Yeah…" It was all I could say as my heart was being weighted down with confliction. I didn't realize that my heart was still in love with Toni until tonight.

My heart is in love with 2 completely different women and I have no idea what I'm going to do.

Fuck…

What am I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, surprise! So, my life sucks right now. Especially since my Dyscalculia makes learning math extremely difficult even when it's basic problems. Guys, I really just want to drop out. My dyscalculia makes me want to quit and give up…I don't know what I'm going to do. I've cried at least twice a week since school started up again.**

 **So, I need a little break from homework and feeling extremely hopeless. I hope your reviews and stuff help. So, thanks in advance guys & all errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 24 Hours Later – Midnight**

She kissed my neck, making me moan as she wrapped her arms around my naked waist from behind. "Toni…" I moaned again as I turned around in her arms, our naked bodies meshing together as the passion between us grew.

"I've missed you, Lauren…" She moaned into my ear as she pressed my back into the shower wall. "More Toni…Please…"

I bolted up, awakening from my sleep from my erotic shower sex dream with Toni. But, is it really a dream when we used to do that sort of thing together all the time? Probably not.

I sighed as I turned to my right to see Bo still sleeping peacefully. I love her so much. But Toni…she's, she's something else.

I quietly got out of bed and went into the living room and started the fireplace before I sat in the chair closest to it. I couldn't help but stare at the quietly roaring fire as I thought about my little hotel visit 8 hours ago.

 **8 Hours Ago – Beverly Hills, California – Beverly Hills Peninsula – Garden Escape Suite**

"I knew you would come." I sighed as I emerged from the exotic garden onto the patio of Toni's suite. "I only came to tell you that we can't be together and to find out why this job you need my help with is personal to me in any way."

Toni smirked as she approached me with a glass of white wine. "And why, pray tell is that? Is it because of that cute little curator you've been keeping around and spoiling?"

I immediately gave her a glare. "Stay away from her. How do you even know about her? I hope you don't expect me to drink that."

Toni shrugged as she took a drink of the glass that was meant for me. "First of all, don't talk like I'm going to hurt her. I'm a thief, not a stupid psycho that uses violence against people for petty reasons. Second, the job that I need your help with is personal to you because one of the items belonged one of your ancestors and you've been looking for a way to get it for as long as I've known you. The Hope Diamond."

My eyes widened as my interest spiked as high as it could go. "Wha- what are you talking about? It's not possible to steal The Hope Diamond from the National Museum of Natural History."

"I've taken a page out of your book so to speak. I got **personal** with one of their top curators and they told me that the Hope Diamond and the Star of Asia along with a few other gems will be transported to a private agency for a rare off-site cleaning and maintenance."

I was conflicted. Many years ago, I found evidence that the Hope Diamond actually belonged to one of my ancestors centuries ago. It's been tossed around again and again like a cheap trinket before it became under the possession of the Smithsonian Institute in the 1950s has been pretty much impossible to steal. But now…for the first time ever they are putting it in a very compromising position to steal. But…I feel wrong about stealing from Bo's employer…

"Come on Laur, last night you and Kenzi stole statues to return them to their rightful owners. I think you've earned the right to steal something for yourself and Kenzi especially when it belongs to you guys in the first place. When's the last time you've done that?"

I stared into those mischievous brown eyes before I sighed a heavy sigh. "I can't. I won't risk putting Bo in any kind of Jeopardy."

Toni laughed hysterically before she realized I was dead serious when she saw me cross my arms and give her a stern look. She gave me a look and a sigh of disappointment before she turned around, walked away and plopped herself down into a black elegant, hanging egg patio chair and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the table, eating it seductively. "Really Laur? She's not a mark?"

"No, she's not a mark. I don't use marks. You know that. Now, stay away from me and stay away from Bo's employer and Bo."

I turned to make my leave the exact way that I came in and when I did, she decided that she had to have the last word. "I can do at least one…maybe two…of those three things. But, as for which one or ones it is...Well…that's for me to know and for you…to eventually find out. Take care, Lauren."

Toni's words were laced playfulness and mystery which made me pause in place for a moment. But, I knew there was nothing I could say or do. So, I just left to get on my jet to go see Bo.

 **Present**

"Hey, you left me in bed all by myself. You okay?" I blinked my way back to the present to find Bo crouched front of me.

The gentle smile on Bo's face made me smile automatically. She worries about me too much. But, that's one of the many things I love about her.

"I'm fine. I just drifted off to thinking about…"

"Toni?"

I gave her a guilty smile. "Yes…But, not in the way you're thinking. So, please…" I gently pulled Bo into my lap with a smile. "Wipe that concerned look from your eyes and your face. You have nothing to worry about. I won't let her steal from the museum."

I planted kisses up her throat, making her moan. "That's not what I'm worried about…" I sighed as I looked into those concerned eyes. "I don't want Toni." I assured her without hesitation.

"You sure about that?" Bo sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Look, while you were in the bathroom before we went to bed. Kenzi called and asked if you landed okay and what not. Then, she asked me if you told me about a new arrival from your past. I asked her if she meant Toni and she said yes. Then, she told me that she was team Bo all the way. I asked her why she said that and then…She told me about how…hot and heavy…And how serious you were about her…and how she was the same way about you…"

I chuckled bitterly as I glanced over at the roaring fire before turning my attention back to Bo. "She didn't love me as much as she loves traveling and stealing. And I don't feel the way I feel about you, towards her. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Bo chuckled a bitter chuckle of her own. "The last person that I was with that told me that ended up cheating on me with the person that they said I didn't need to worry about."

I moved to cradle Bo's face in my hands. "Well, I'm not them. So please…give me a fair chance."

I closed the gap between us and gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips. "I love you, Lauren." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Bo. Come on, let's go back to bed." Bo nodded as she got off my lap, so I could get up too. "Okay…And Lauren…"

"Yes Bo?" The hesitancy in her eyes had me worried about what she might say next. "Thank you for telling me about Toni…I know it wasn't easy for you to do that. It sure wasn't easy to hear you talk about her that's for sure."

I give her a small smile and answered her with another kiss. "Thank you for listening to what I had to say. I know hearing about an ex is never fun. Now, come on, I want to hold you as I fall asleep."

We slowly and contently made our way back to the master bedroom as we held hands. The closer we got to the bedroom the more we both out of vibration coming from one of our cell phones. I could eventually tell from the way the phone vibrated that it was mine.

So, I immediately let go of Bo's hand with an apologetic smile to answer my phone before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" I answered without looking at who was calling.

"Please don't be mad, LoLo." I groaned as I rolled my eyes. This can't be good.

"What did you do now, Kenzi?" I asked in irritation as I pulled Bo into my embrace with my free hand, making her giggle and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well…You see…What happened was I was stealing something, and I almost got caught when Toni popped up out of nowhere and saved my ass and now…I'm with her in Canada…stealing something…Canadian…Are you mad? Please don't be mad. I- I just forgot how much fun she is to be around, especially as partner in crime."

"I don't care, just don't get caught and be careful. I have to go, bye." I immediately hung up on Kenzi to address the look on my beautiful brunette's face. There's no way she didn't hear that conversation since she was in my embrace with her ear right near my phone. "So…Toni not only has or had your heart. She still has Kenzi's heart in a way. Wow…uh…It's hard not to worry when it comes to this woman apparently. Seems like she's the one that got away for both the Lewis sisters."

Before I could do or say anything Bo was out of my arms and leaving the bedroom. "Bo, wait…Where are you going? It's past midnight."

Bo turned her head just enough to answer me. "Don't worry, I'm just going to take a walk in the garden. I just need some alone time. I'm fine, I promise."

I just sighed and sat myself down on the bed, waiting for her to return. At least I don't have to worry about her catching a cold outside since she went outside wearing nothing but a kimono robe but, it's pretty warm for this time of night. The weather's been so strange, and I can't help but feel like I'm in the doghouse.

 **A Few Weeks Later – Lewis Enterprises – Lauren's Office – Noon**

"I'm so glad that you agreed to let me fly you out here. I've missed you so much." Bo laughed at me as she finished eating lunch with me while sitting on my lap. Did I mention how much I love this woman on my lap? Because I really do. Anytime she is sitting on my lap, letting me hold her I feel like I won the lottery.

"Lauren, honey…you've been trying to make sure to keep me as close to you as possible ever since my little walk in the garden weeks ago. I've told you over and over that we're fine. That little walk in the garden was just that, a walk in the garden. I came back inside not even 15 minutes later, and we talked again and made love. So again, I'm telling you one last time that we are fine, I promise. So, please stop worrying so much about us being on good terms because we are."

I looked down to hide my blushing cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you." I quickly captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you and I always crave you, Bo."

"You know…I think we should take off your blouse. It's getting very hot in here…" I carelessly cleared everything off my desk with one fluid motion of hand before I planted her on my desk, barely interrupting our heated kisses. We made extremely quick work of our clothing and before you know it I had her on my desk completely, riding her like a hungry cowgirl.

"Bo…" I hissed as she moved four digits inside of me, causing me to slow down my pace so I can savor every moment with her. She grabbed my left breast with her free hand and gave it a good squeeze as she rubbed my nipple with a thumb. "Oh, Lauren…Baby…Fuck…"

She removed her digits far too soon for my liking, only to flip us over so she was on top of me. I've never loved having such a big desk until now. Bo attacked every inch of my neck and shoulder with feverish kisses before she rewarded my aching wet core with two digits as she grinded us together.

"I…hope…your office is…soundproof because you know we're both screamers especially when we climax." I groaned in pleasure in reply to Bo's heavy panting yet teasing tone. It is but, I couldn't voice that at the moment since I was in my own personal heaven.

My nails were digging down her back when she put more pressure into our grind, making her moan and whimper along with me. "Fuck baby…Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Bo answered me by doing exactly when I begged her to do. "Ahhh…Ohh, Lauren! Yes baby! YES!

I barely heard my desk crack under our pressure as I connected our lips into a starving make-out session. We moaned and whimpered each other's names over and over against our lips in between heavy panting.

My walls were trying to make sure that Bo could never ever leave my tight core. But, when she gave me one good thrust at the same time that I pushed up against her as hard as I possibly could, both our bodies hit that wave of ecstasy you can only achieve when you climax together, screaming each other's names from the top of our lungs, which force us to break our make-out session.

Bo moved off of me slightly, so her body was only partially on top of me. We happily laid there together basking in our afterglow and whispering words of love to each other for what seemed like forever before I grabbed our tops from the floor and covered our bodies with them since we were getting a little cold.

Suddenly, the double doors to my office burst open with Kenzi and…Toni...in a fit of laughter together as they made their way in, not yet realizing my compromising position with Bo. But as soon as Bo and I sat up slightly, covering ourselves with our tops. Then, they noticed our compromising positions and the shocked look on our faces.

Kenzi had a stunned look on her face while Toni had an amused smirk on hers. "Sorry, sis…I guess- I guess I shouldn't have used my master key card to open your doors without knocking first. Sorry…"

"Oh, I don't know Kenzi…I think you just made my day by letting me see Lauren and all her glory with her new little curator friend. Man, what a great day… I can see why you like her, Lauren. She's smoking hot. Hello gorgeous, my name is Toni Storm. But, I bet you already know who I am."

Toni eyed us both seductively with a smirk before she turned her attention completely back to Bo. "It's a pleasure to meet you…and…" She slowly eyed Bo from head to toe once more. "Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine."

Toni turned back to look at Kenzi. "Come on Kenz…let's leave these lovebirds alone." Toni swayed her way out of my off as Kenzi whispered to us. "I think she wants to have a threesome with you guys…"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, sweetheart. Now, come on. Let's go."

"Damn. I forgot she has cray cray hearing..." Kenzi muttered as she ran out after Toni, closing the doors behind her.

Well…

That was an interesting lunch date.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all your support. It means the world to me! I did not drop out but it is very, very hard but it'll be over in May and hopefully I'll get lucky and pass. Thank you again for all your love and support.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – A Few Days Later – Lewis Mansion – Living Room – Evening**

"Kenzi, why the hell was that did you two have to barge into my office a few days ago!? What are you up to with Toni? You know I'm having conflicting emotions about her and you go barging into my office with her and she's giving us googly eyes. I don't her making googly eyes at me and, **especially** not at Bo."

Kenzi looked at me regretfully from her spot on our luxurious white leather couch as I paced back and forth in front of her. "Again, I'm sorry Lo. But, you know we were once like the Three Musketeers. It's hard to forget how close we used to be."

I plopped down next to her with an exhausted sigh. "I know, I'm sorry…" I gave Kenzi a gentle squeeze on the knee. "I'm sorry Kenz…I'm just frustrated because I still have feelings for her and I'm in love with Bo. It's…"

"Frustrating?" Kenzi finished my sentence. "Yeah…Bo hasn't talked to me since that incident. I'm just so confused. And as much as I want Bo to talk to me, at the same time I'm not sure what I would even say to her. So, to be honest…I'm kind of relieved that she's not answering me in any form. But, she set to leave tomorrow morning to get back to work…So…I want to talk to her even if I don't know what to say before she gets on the flight back home. I was thinking about going to the hotel room and I know she's at right now but I don't think she wants to see me and again…What the hell can I even say to make things better?"

"How about you just listen to what I have to say?" Both Kenzi and I's head snapped over to the entrance of my living room to see Bo standing there. "Bo…" I immediately stood up and went to meet her halfway in the middle of the living room.

"I'll uh…just leave you two alone." I heard Kenzi say as Bo approached me. I didn't notice Kenzie leave because all I saw was Bo in front of me. "Hi…"

I didn't know what else to start with. So, my pathetic greeting would have to do. The look on Bo's face and her body language was not a good one on either front.

She was as conflicted as I was. I could see it in her eyes, her face and her body language. I have a feeling this little meeting won't be good…

Time seemed to almost hold still as the air grew more and more awkward between us with each passing second.

"Do you w-"

"We need t-"

We shared an awkward chuckle as we spoke at the same time before I gave her a nod to talk first, which she accepted. "Lauren…I'm sorry that I've been ignoring all your attempts to talk to you. I just really needed to think and now, I'm done thinking…"

Bo gave me a small smile as if to ease a coming blow, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat that I didn't realize was there. "Look…it's clear as day that you still have feelings for your ex and I was burned by a situation like this before. I-…I don't want to be dragged along just to be burned again."

"Bo-"

She gently motioned for me to stop with her hand. "No…I need to get this out please."

I obeyed her request and waited for her to continue.

"I'm leaving tomorrow…and I need you to do something for me tonight. I need you to really be honest with yourself and your heart and think about who you want to be with. Then, I booked the commercial flight tomorrow because I didn't know where you and I would stand. My flight leaves at 7 in the morning…If you come for me I'll know you chose me and if you don't come for me then I'll know you chose her and then if that's the case I'll have my stuff moved out of your place before I even land back in D.C. Please don't say anything now. Please just do as I ask and let me leave here with some grace."

Again, I did as she asked as I watched her leave my home. Truthfully, I was actually glad that she didn't want me to say anything because I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could say that I don't have feelings for Toni.

But, she's right. I need to make a decision. I don't want to drag either one through the mud and break someone's heart in an unnecessary manner.

I have a lot more thinking to do tonight.

 **A Couple Hours Later – Lauren's Bedroom**

"You look exhausted love." I looked over from my spot on my bed towards my unexpected, yet not surprising guest that just came in through my moonlit bedroom window entrance in front of my bed. "Go away Toni."

"Why? I could help get you to sleep." Toni seductively approached me before she took a seat on the edge of my bed. "Look, you've caused enough trouble. I'm serious Toni, I need you to leave."

Toni locked eyes with me as if she was trying to figure something out. Then, she dropped her cocky side with a sigh. "Look Laur, I know I messed up. But, if you just give me another chance I promise I won't mess up again."

I shook my head. "No, it's too late. Now please, just leave. Please."

Toni sighed again, "Fine…But, you know where to find me if you change your mind about us and just remember that your little girlfriend will never accept you like I do because she will never fully understand the thievery side of you."

"You don't know her like I do. Now, again…please leave. I need to be alone."

Toni looked at me like she desperately wanted to say something. But instead, she just stood up and left the way she came. I know how hard it is for her to leave without saying the last word. So, I really appreciated it.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. At least not in this bed. I needed my best friend tonight.

So, I got out of my bed and went to the west wing of our home to Kenzi's bedroom and quietly snuck in under her sheets and spooned her from behind without waking her.

 **Hours Later**

"You know what you're going to do yet?" I shook my head. "No…"

Kenzi sighed in front of me as we sat on her bed. "Well, you have less than 1 hour to get to the airport if you pick her and the airport is at least a 20 minute drive. So, can I be blunt?"

I nodded, "It may be just a thing I need."

"Toni is a good person for the most part. But, Bo completes you in a way that I've never seen anyone else do. I really think you'd be an idiot to let her go. She's going above and beyond numerous times to keep us safe because she's in love with you and because she's a good person. You don't find an outsider that'll do all that just because they're in love with you. You don't find an outsider like Bo every day. She completes you and you know. She's better for you than Toni ever will be and you will find yourself kicking yourself for the rest of your life when you realize what a horrible mistake you made. Don't confuse nostalgia or lost for love. This amazing woman loves you for just who you are and you and I know how hard that is to find."

I felt my eyes water up as Kenzi's words hit me at my core, making me leap out of her bed and get to the airport as fast as I could.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Traffic was beyond horrible. I was even on my bike but it didn't help because there was a horrific accident ahead of me. The road was so blocked off that I couldn't even squeeze by with my bike.

"Shit…" I've been trying to call Bo since before I left the house and every time it would just end up going to voicemail. "Bo, I need you to call me back. I need you to know that I love you and that I'm a freaking idiot. I love you. I want us. I need us. Please call me back."

 **30 Minutes Later**

"HOLD THAT PLANE! I HAVE A TICKET PLEASE! HOLD IT!"

I was completely out of breath by the time I got to the gate to D.C. I literally just ran through an airport and bought a ticket just to see Bo and tell her how I feel. I know it's a movie cliché.

But, I don't care.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But, you just missed the flight and there's nothing we can do once the gate is closed."

"Fuck…" I knew I couldn't fight the security guards in front of me without causing some front page drama. So, I headed out of the airport as I called Kenzi.

"Kenzi, prep the jet. I'm going to DC."

"I can't Lo, after you left the house the people that do maintenance for our jet is doing those improvements that I requested months ago a few days earlier than we expected, including putting in a faster engine. They're going to be working on it for a few days at least. I'm sorry…I'm assuming you couldn't catch Bo in time?"

"No…I couldn't…" I confirmed as I felt tears coming down my face. "I tried to. But, I failed."

 **1 Week Later**

Bo never returned any of my calls. I guess she didn't love me like we all thought she had. So, at first…for the first couple days I found myself drinking, distraught and wallowing for a while before I found myself here…

In Toni's bed.

Maybe this was the universe's way of telling me that I was better off with someone much more like me. Maybe it was the universe's way of telling me to give her a second chance because we belong together. Either way, Bo made her choice by not calling me back and now I know I'm supposed to be with.

The beautiful blonde soundly asleep and wrapped up in my naked arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't have a lot of time but I'm going to try to do a quick one. Thanks again for all the support and reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry, if it's super short. But, at least I didn't make you guys wait over a month again lol…I'll try to post a longer one later this week.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Morning – Lewis Mansion – Kitchen**

"So…you're back with Toni now?" I shook my head as I took the cup of coffee Kenzi offered me before she took a seat in the chair next to mine at the black granite island, facing me. "No? Yes? I don't know…"

"You don't know…?" I sighed as I put my cup of coffee on the island.

"I don't. Look, I raced to the airport and failed. Our jet was out of commission. The next day flight to DC was canceled. No one else that we know owns a jet that we could borrow because they use their's more than we use ours, I even tried calling our fellow jet owners just to make sure and they were all unavailable to help. I even tried rent a jet companies and they were all booked for days. Then, as soon as I was about to get on a flight to go to her 2 days after I missed her at the airport, I see her on TV representing the Smithsonian, looking happy and healthy with some guy on her arm that kissed her on the cheek, **very** close to her lips. So, she doesn't call me back and I left at least 10 voice messages, about 20 text messages and she hasn't returned any of them. But, she's on TV all smiles with some guy that I'm pretty sure works with her because he looks very familiar. So, you see…she made her choice…I guess the thrill of being with a criminal wore off. Besides Kenzi, if you think about it…Toni and I make more sense, don't we?"

Now, it was Kenzi's turn to sigh. "Possibly…I'm sorry Lo. I really am. I knew you really loved her even with Toni back to derail you a bit. But yeah…maybe this is the universe's way of telling you that…" Kenzi gave me that poor puppy dog look before she finished her sentence. "You don't belong with Bo, I'm sorry…"

Our moment of silence was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When we looked over at the kitchen's double door entrance we saw Toni in a pair of my short's and a t-shirt. "Am I interrupting something?"

She casually made her way over on the black and white wooden floor. "No, you're not." I assured her as I gave Kenzi a look that told her we needed to be alone. Kenzi immediately took the hint and excused herself after she grabbed her cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin on her way out, making some excuse about going to do some work.

"She really needs to make better excuses around me. I know that she doesn't really like to work like…at all." I chuckled as I watched the tan Australian walk to the opposite side of the island of me, making herself a cup of coffee and a bagel. "Yeah, I think she's forgotten how well you know her…Listen To-"

Toni turned around from spreading whipped cream on her bagel. "No need to apologize, Lauren. You may have been drunk but I wasn't. I could have stopped you if wanted to. But, I figured it would be safer if I let you have your way with me rather than watch you drink yourself into oblivion."

"I wasn't going to drink myself to oblivion…" I told her like a pouting child. Toni just chuckled as she leaned over the island and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Sure you weren't. That's why you were grabbing drink after drink after I took one after another away from you. Look, Lauren, I'm not stupid. I know that you're hurting over Bo. So, all I ask is that you give me a chance to at least ease your pain, is that so bad?"

I stared at those milk chocolatey brown eyes for a long time before a smile came to my face and I kissed her back. "No…It's not. It's actually very sweet, which has always been something that you've been capable of when you feel like it." We shared a laugh and a moment of comfortable silence before Kenzi suddenly came barging in through the double doors with her laptop.

"Guys! I found something that'll cheer everyone up even if you're not hurting." Kenzi exclaimed with excitement as she showed us her laptop screen.

"Whoa…" We gasped in unison with amazement. I knew that both our eyes were wide-eyed with excitement.

"Now see…if she said that she was doing this kind of work then I would have believed her when she made that excuse to leave us alone because you signaled her to. Nice job on the finding our next heist Kenz!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews…I need them especially now since I'm fighting to save my house after my mom screwed up royally, so it seems impossible but I'm trying.**

 **This isn't what I planned for the story but then again nothing I ever planned for any story goes the way I think it's going to go.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY**

* * *

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Month Later – Museum Gala – New York – Evening**

"You know…I think I'm going to feel bad for stealing from this place later tonight with the way Kenzi is killing all the seafood…and everything else edible. Kenzi, calm down on the jumbo shrimp you're going to choke to death."

I softly chuckled at Toni as she spoke to Kenzi through our comms. The three of us were at different parts of the room casing it out one more time for later tonight. I can't believe it's been a month since we first started planning for this heist.

I can't believe it's been a month since I've seen Bo.

"vut I'm gungry…" Kenzi mumbled with a mouthful of food. "What?" I teased with a grin.

"But, I'm hungry! Bite me woman." I rolled my eyes. "When aren't you-…"

My breath hitched when I saw someone that I thought was Bo until the brunette with the lovely backside turned around towards me and turned out not to be her. "Laur, you okay?"

I swallowed hard as I watched the girl that I thought was Bo. "Yeah Toni, I'm fine."

"Make a note that neither Kenzi nor I believe you." Kenzi then made her way over to me with a serious look on her face, making her way over to me in her little black dress that has a plunging neckline. "Toni, do you mind cutting off your comm really quick? I need to have a private word with Lolo."

"Sure." Kenzi waited for Toni to cut off her comm before she spoke. "I saw that…You saw that woman and thought she was Bo. You miss her because you still love her, don't you?"

"I do but, what's the point? You even said I belong with Toni." Kenzi shook her head "I never said that. I still think that Bo is the best thing for you. What I said was considering how everything went down the day and days after the airport incident I said maybe the **universe** thinks that you belong with Toni. I even told you to try and go talk to her because maybe the TV thing wasn't what you thought but, you just wrapped yourself in your Toni cocoon."

"I was hurting, still am. I just wanted the heartache to stop. Maybe you're right but, I highly doubt it because it still doesn't explain why she didn't return any of my attempts to reach out. Do you know how many gut-wrenching messages I left her and not have one returned, do you know how that feels? Whatever. Forget my issues, come on, the Gala is ending, people are leaving, which means we're about to have this place to ourselves pretty shortly, so we have to get everything ready. Get to the roof."

 **1 Hour Later**

"Alright, you guys ready? If everything goes according to plan, then we'll have some of the rarest gems in the world."

"Uhh…not ready…" I frowned from my position on the roof. "Why not Kenz?"

"Come over to my side and find out why because this is one you have to see to believe." I quickly made my way over to Kenzi at the East side of the roof and looked down through the window. My eyes widened in surprise as I gasped.

"Bo…What's she doing here?"

"You know, she really is a night owl. She's probably the only staff member here to inspect that large vase, which is probably why she's on that tall ass ladder…"

"NO!" I exclaimed, as soon as Kenzie made her comment Bo seemed to have lost her footing. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I opened the window to jump down and try to catch her, but it seemed to be taking me forever.

She was just about to hit the ground when Toni came out of nowhere like a tight leather red and black blur. She caught her just in time. "Easy there, sweetheart, you could have broken that pretty little neck of yours."

"You…get off me!" Bo spat in surprise as she shoved her hero away from her. "Bo, are you…Are you okay?" I asked her as I cautiously approached her.

"What am I doing here!? I am legally here which I bet you three aren't. I'm on loan again this time for this Museum."

"Actually…we were invited too. We weren't invited to steal stuff, but we were invited to the Gala that ended not too long ago."

The three of us looked over at Kenzi and gave her a blank stare. "What…?" Toni chuckled as she went over to Kenzi's side and put her arm over her shoulder. "Come on kid, tonight's heist is clearly off. So, let's go get some milkshakes. My treat."

Kenzi gave a pout in a small sigh. "Okay, but can I get an extra, extra, extra large one. I'm really bummed out now."

Toni chuckled again as they made their way out. "Sure kid, sure. Arrivederci gals."

We waited until Toni and Kenzie were out of earshot. "Bo are you okay?" Bo scoffed, "Of course I'm okay, your Italian speaking girlfriend saved me or did you miss that. Just stay away from me. Go home Lauren. Go home and take your sister and your girlfriend with you."

The anger in Bo's voice had me slightly irritated enough to lose my cool.

"I called you a million times and left you just about as many voicemails and text messages. When you left I did everything I could to get to you but for some reason every way I could think of to get to you as quickly as I could was booked and unavailable and then two days later when I finally find a flight to get to you I see you on TV with some guy looking really close and really cozy. So, don't get mad at me like I'm the only one at fault. I admit that I'm not perfect, but this is not entirely my fault. You could have called me back or at least waited more than two days to be with some guy."

Bo looked at me utterly confused. "Guy? What guy? Wait…You mean Vex? Did he look goth looking…Loves black eyeliner? If so, he's one of my new best friends, my co-worker and he's gay! And the reason I didn't call you back or text you back or anything is because I lost my phone before I even got on the flight, but I didn't realize it until I got on the flight and it already took off."

I feel like someone just knocked me speechless. "W- Wha- What? Then, why didn't you return any of my attempts when you assumingly got a new phone?"

Bo scoffed again, "Massive jetlag, work had me ripping and running, AND I had like a million emergency meetings. All that kept me phoneless for about 2 days!" By the time Bo stopped speaking she was right in front of me, full of anger and hurt in her eyes…along with love.

"I was all ready to call you after getting all your messages as soon as I got my new phone but then, I saw you in the paper, back together with apparently a well-known archaeologist, Toni Storm. You guys were in the paper looking pretty happy and holding hands!"

I groaned, "I was wearing a hardhat at a digging site? We only looked like we were holding hands, she was slipping me a thumb drive."

"Oh…" Bo looked dumbfounded just like I was when she told me about Vex. "So…you're not with Toni?"

"No…we kinda tried after the week you left, and I just couldn't. I realized I was partly just trying to use her to numb the heartache I had from you. It didn't work, and I never lied to you about only loving you. Toni was a mixture of lust and nostalgia, which can easily be mistaken for love. It's always has been that way and **maybe** at one point, I thought she was the one. But, you've **always** been the one I've fallen in love with in an instant and it hit me like a ton of bricks when you left me. I'm so sorry."

I felt salty tears fall down my face but, I didn't care. I needed to make sure Bo knew how I felt. "I love you, Bo."

In an instant, Bo threw herself into my arms and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I was going to pass out from the intensity of it. I instantly wrapped my arms around her as if to never ever let her go again. The kiss deepened as our tongues reunited with soft moans escaping from both of us.

"Ay, Bo! Where are ya? We should finish up, so we can go the hell home!"

Bo broke the kiss with a groan. "You gotta go now. That's Vex, and it'd be very hard to explain you to him. We still have more to talk about but, for now you better go."

I nodded in agreement before giving her one more kiss and reluctantly letting her go to make my exit. But, I had one more thing I had to say before I disappeared into the night. "I love you, Bo and I'm going to see you again very, very soon."

Bo gave me a nod with a small smile. "You better and I love you too. Now, get going, he's coming."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, hope all is well. All errors are mine, no time too many heartaches and extreme stressors lately...**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – After Midnight – Midtown Hilton Hotel – Bo's Hotel Room**

"Bo?" I called for her as I came in through her balcony entrance. "Do you even know how to use a regular entrance at night?"

I looked over to my right and saw Bo leaning against her bathroom door frame with a small smile, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that said, " _Please don't make me do anything._ " It made me laugh before I realized that there was nothing but, her queen size bed with lavender sheets between us.

"Yes, I do…I think…Sooo…may I sit…on your bed?" Bo nodded as she came to my side of the bed and took a seat next to me. "…Is this awkward or is it just me?"

I chuckled as I nodded. "It is a bit awkward…Look Bo, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have done-"

Bo silenced me by putting her hands over mine. "No…" She looked me in the eyes. "We both messed up. We both assumed that our relationship was over without even talking to each other. Not only is that extremely uncommon but it's also a recipe for disaster and just plain wrong. Two people need to talk to clarify where they stand with each other to avoid a misunderstanding like we foolishly did. We're both at fault because we both assumed the worst instead of communicating."

I nodded, "I'm still sorry. I messed up worse than you did."

"You mean by sleeping with Toni?" I reluctantly nodded as my eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry…Please forgive me. I was stupid and hurting and just stupid."

Bo moved her hands from mine to cradle my face. "Hey…it's okay. After all, you're not the only one that did something stupid after I thought we were over…I slept with some random girl that I picked up at a bar when I assumed that you were back with Toni after having one too many to drink."

I chuckled, "Funny. Assumptions and drinks were my downfall too. So, where do we go from here? I'm thinking…I relocate to be closer to you and really do my best to make this work."

Bo chuckled before she give me a quick kiss. "That's very considerate of you. But, in case you didn't notice, I travel a lot for my job because they like to loan me out a lot because I'm so good at what I do. So how about instead of you moving to where my physical address says I live…Why don't we lay out our schedules and make things work. Sometimes you come to me and sometimes I'll come to you."

I grinned as I put my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 **2 Weeks Later – Lewis Enterprises – Lauren's Office – Afternoon**

"Ms. Lewis?"

"Yes Lacey?" I answered her through the office phone as I continued to test my new app on my phone that's going to be released in about 2 weeks or so as long as I can get all the bugs worked out. "You have a visitor."

"I can't be disturbed right now, Lacey. Please send them away with my apologies and offer to schedule them in."

"See now, I know you're a busy woman but is that any way to treat your girlfriend that you just got back together with very recently?"

I looked up from my phone to see Bo making her way over to me. I grinned as I stood up and met her halfway before pulling her into my arms give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hi baby, what are you doing here?"

"I took some time off work. I have like a bajillion hours of vacation time that I never really had a reason to use till now. Kenzi told me about your app and how you've been so consumed with it that you forget to eat meals and stuff. So…lunch?"

I smiled against her lips in between little kisses here and there. "Shouldn't you be asking if I had lunch yet?" Bo laughed in between more kisses. "Lacey told me you haven't eaten all day. So, we're going to get something in your stomach right now."

"Bo, honey, I really can't. We could have something deliver-" Bo dragged me out of my office by my arm, leaving no room for protest.

 **Late Evening – Santa Rosa Island – Beach**

"I don't remember the last time I had a meal at the beach. Never by candlelight and stuff though. How quickly lunch turned into lunch and dinner and some other stuff."

Bo wrapped her arms around me tighter as she planted little kisses on my neck and help me from behind as we watched the waters crash onto to shore. "Well, you miss days like we just had when you're cooped up in your office playing with little apps."

I turned around in Bo's embrace to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you, Bo." I deepened our kiss as I pressed her body back into the sand.

I made quick work of our light clothing as I rained kisses all over her chest before I entered her tight wet core with four fingers. "I love you too Lauren…Please deeper…"

I obeyed her request immediately and found a quick pace as I felt her nails dig into my back, which just made me moan in pleasure. "We gotta be quick baby, no telling when someone might show up."

Bo flipped me over roughly in response. "I don't care. I definitely wouldn't mind if the world knew that we belonged to only each other. Don't worry though, we're in a pretty secluded area and it's too dark to make us out from a distance."

Before I could respond in any way Bo grinded our soak and wet cores together hard. She rode me hard with her hands on my shoulders. "Oh Bo! Fuck! FUCK! BO! Ahh!"

"Oooh Laurennn…" Bo hissed as I licked her chest between her breaks all the way up to slipping my tongue into her mouth. "Bbboo…"

I muffled into our kiss as she continued to rock into me harder and harder until we both came and she practically collapsed on top of me. But, I was able to catch her with what little energy I had left and eased her down onto my chest as we were both still trying to catch our breath.

Bo was extremely possessive this go around. But, I don't blame her. We both messed up, especially me in my opinion. But, luckily for me, I never make the same mistake twice.

I kissed Bo's hair as she fell asleep almost instantly before I made a vow to my sleeping beauty as I grabbed the extra blanket next to us to cover us up before we both passed out. "I promise myself to you, Bo Dennis. I am yours now and forever and always."

"You better be." Bo mumbled, obviously half-asleep, which made me laugh and kiss her hair again. I guess she wasn't as asleep as I thought she was.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **hey guys, sorry I haven't updated anything. I'm having inspirational issues. So, I hope this doesn't suck. But, I somehow passed math with a B. Yay! I got a B in English too. That should have been an A but my professor was belittling and cruel.**

 **Anyhow…Again, I hope this doesn't suck especially since I don't think it's going to be long and I'm still trying to get some inspiration back. All errors and mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – A Few Days Later – California** **–** **Lauren's Office – Afternoon**

I bet you didn't think you would hear from me.

That's the first thing I heard when I picked up the phone yesterday…And the last thing because I hung up on her. Yet, oddly enough, that statement keeps rolling around in my head.

Maybe I feel bad for hanging up on her. But, I doubt that's why. Why did I hang up on her? Because I don't like her and I don't trust her.

"I bet you didn't think you would hear from me…again." I looked up from my seat from Lauren's desk that I was currently using as my own and saw her.

Again.

"Lauren's not here. She's at a meeting, Toni." Toni gave me a small smirk as she confidently walked over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and propped her feet up onto the corner of the desk.

"I'm not here for her, sweetheart. But, we both knew that you already know that. I'm here to talk to you. Ya know, since when I tried to call you and talk to you. But, you just hung up on me."

I hate that everything about this woman, even her Australian accent is so alluring…even to me.

I stared at her and after a moment I submitted to the fact that she wasn't going to go anywhere until she spoke her peace. I sighed as I closed my laptop to give her my full attention. "Okay. So, what do you want?"

Toni took her Gucci black boots off the desk and leaned forward in her seat with her hands on her lap. "I just wanted to assure you that you don't have to worry about me and Lauren. I don't want her and she doesn't want me. She wants, needs and loves you."

I cocked one of my eyebrows up in sarcasm as I laced my fingers together on the desk. "Really? You don't want Lauren? Is that why you slept with her during our…miscommunication?"

"Do you know how many people in this world sleep together with no romantic feelings at all? Trust me, I don't want her. I just want to be around her and Kenzi…for their…unique skills. Look, you don't have to trust me or believe my word. But, I will be saying I told you so when I prove that I mean it."

I was about to retort when the double doors of Lauren's office opened. Lauren made her way over to me with a smile and just as she was about to give me a kiss she noticed Toni in front of us. Lauren's face frowned in confusion as looked at Toni.

"Uh…What are you doing here?" Toni stood up with a smile. "Oh nothin' just thanking your girl for last night." Toni gave me a sexy smirk and a wink. "She was amazing. I see why you keep her around, love."

Lauren scoffed as she rolled her eyes, knowing that I didn't sleep with Toni last night. "Funny…" Lauren's tone just had a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks Laur, you always did get my sense of humor. Bo, darling…Always a pleasure. Well, my lovelies, it's time for me to take my leave since I promised Kenzi we'd hang out."

Lauren and I were watching "Ms. Cocky" take her leave when Kenzi's voice came blaring through the speakerphone of the office phone. "Laurennnnnn…I found something pretty that I want us to go get. The Florentine Diamond."

Now it was my turn to frown in confusion. "Uhh…Kenzi, people have been trying to find that diamond for a very long time. What makes you think you found it?"

"BoBo, I've been looking for this diamond for a very long time and I believe I found it. I have on very good authority that a thief that we know of has it in his mansion in an underground safe right in New York. Ryan Lambert has it. That jackass has the diamond that I've been looking for, for years. LoLo, you know how much I've been looking for this diamond and you know I wouldn't come to you like this unless I was at least 99% sure. And you hate that bastard so this would be a win-win for us."

"Yeah Kenzi, it would be. But, you know this is a minimum of a three-person job and Toni is leaving for Paris tomo-"

"Count me in girls. I never miss out on a good time. Besides, that cheeky bastard needs to be taken down a peg or two and that freaking paranoid bastard with way too much security is going to be a challenge even for the three of us. So, Paris can wait. I'd say we need at least a few days to plan something and prepare for it."

Lauren turned her gaze from Toni to me in an instant with a look of concern. "Fine. But, we're not discussing this in front of Bo. I don't want her to be a part of a crime again."

Ugh, really? She's trying to protect me again? I've done my research on this man because I coincidentally have to be in his presence in about 3 days and from my understanding… his paranoia and temper is off the charts…along with his wife, Nadia.

I shook my head. "First of all, you promised to stop trying to protect me from all that you do and second of all. I know things about Ryan that you guys probably don't. Like in a couple days he's going to have a private event. I know this because only certain specialists like myself were invited to attend a special viewing of some of his most prized possessions that a lot of museums would like to have in their possession. I was just informed of this by my boss before Toni interrupted my work. So, if you guys are going to do this then I'm in too."

"B-" I silenced Lauren with a glare. "If you try to protest then you will be sleeping alone tonight." I was firm as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, Daring Lauren to protest.

Lauren just opened her mouth and shut it again repeatedly as she struggled to find the right words. Toni reminded us that she was in the room with a chuckle. "Lauren, I love your girl more and more. Welcome to the party sweetheart. This oughta be fun. Alright ladies, let's get to planning. Kenzi, I hope you're on your way over here. I'll have pizza and beer waiting for you."

Toni just threw herself onto the white couch not far from the front of the desk as she assumingly ordered pizza and beer. I sat back down and pulled a flustered Lauren down onto my lap. "Relax babe, everything will be fine." I told her as a held her tightly and kissed her cheek.

I got to admit that I never pictured myself stealing anything. But, if I'm being honest with myself…I'm pretty damn excited about it.

But…

I still don't know how I feel about the unbelievably charismatic and charming Toni Storm and that worries me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, they really help me more than you know! I'm so sorry for the delay, thank you so much for being so patient! Life is still horrible…**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – Lewis Mansion – Living Room – Evening**

"Alright, everybody clear on what we're going to do tomorrow night?" Everyone gave Lauren a nod or a "Yep." And with that Kenzi and Lauren dispersed out of the room to get some food, leaving Toni and I in the room together on the opposite ends of the room with the couch as our buffer.

"So, you nervous about your first gig?" Toni asked with her trademark smirk as she leaned against the fireplace. "No. I'm not nervous at all."

I was lying through my teeth. I'm nervous as hell and based on the look on her face, she knew it. "Sure, you're not. Don't worry though, we won't let anything happen to you."

Toni left without another word and as if on cue Lauren wrapped her arms around my waist from behind as she whispered in my ear. "She's right, you know. But, just so you know it's not too late to back out. The three of us can make it work if you're uncomfortable doing this tomorrow night."

I gave Lauren a reassuring smile as I stole a quick kiss. "I'm fine. I can do this, I promise."

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Evening – Lambert Estate**

"Wow…This…this place is huge!" I chuckled as Bo looked around her surroundings in amazement with my hand on the small of her back. She was wearing a backless red dress. So, I was feeling a little more territorial than usual.

This guy definitely liked showing off his wealth. I feel like everything is made out of gold. But, I'm sure I'm just over exaggerating a tad. Just because he had a huge spiral staircase and several chandeliers and Riedel Sommeliers wine glasses…Okay, no, I'm not over exaggerating, this guy just loves to show off his wealth more than his gold-digging wife, Nadia.

If only all of his guests knew that more than half of his wealth came from thievery of every variety, including ripping them off. If anyone deserves to be robbed, it's him. But, does it really count as being robbed when the Florentine Diamond doesn't really have an owner?

Yet…

"Alright guys, Bo keep the annoying couple happily occupied while Toni goes in underground to grab the goodie in his little safe. Lauren, you stay with Bo to keep up appearances for a little bit and then join Toni in case she needs help with anything while I am like the eagle in the sky…with computers and cameras everywhere."

I rolled my eyes as I let Bo lead me anywhere she wanted to go in this unimpressive mansion. Well, unimpressive to me at least. Bo, on the other hand, looks pretty damn impressed, mostly by all of the history in each room.

Maybe I'll steal her something to give to the Smithsonian, which may give her the promotion that she deserves. Maybe that'll even make me feel better for messing up. Just maybe…

"Lauren Lewis as I live and breathe." Ryan's voice made Bo and I turn around from the artwork that we were looking at in its golden display case to look at him and his wife, Nadia. They were both dressed up in formal black Gucci attire from head to toe. "What did I and my wife do to get the pleasure of your presence tonight? And who is this lovely brunette with you? I assume you got tired of Toni or did Ms. Storm get tired of you?"

"Lambert, you and I have never been friends so, I'm not going to answer you because it's none of your business and you can assume whatever you want. I'm not even going to introduce you to my girlfriend because you're not worthy to know who she is." Ryan chuckled as he took a champagne glass from a passing server. "Very well Ms. Lewis. By your snippy tone I'm going to assume that she got rid of you and by the way, I already know who she is, she's Bo Dennis." Ryan turned his gaze to Bo and matched her glare with a cocky wink.

"Ryan, dear…let's leave these two alone. We have much more important guests to greet." The Lamberts chuckled with a stuck up smirk before they left us without thought.

"Love her dress. Hate her." Bo's comment broke up the tension that was left over by Lamberts. They always did leave an unpleasant aftertaste with their presence.

"Laur, play house for a few more minutes or so and then get your sexy ass down here. I could use help getting to the safe. It's way down deep underground. And there's an unnecessary amount of guards down here along with other unpleasant security measures. Bo, sweetheart, I hope your sexy ass can keep Dumb and Dumber busy long enough for us to do this and if you do a good job then maybe I'll give you an award."

If I didn't know Toni like I do. I'd probably bite her head off for flirting with Bo. But then again, she does hit on anyone that's attractive. So, I guess the silver lining is, if she hits on you then at least you know you're hot.

"Go, babe. It sounds like she could use some help and since Ryan already knows who I am, he probably knows why I'm here which is to give him a spiel to get some of these rare artifacts that he has on display for the Smithsonian I'm better than you. It should be fairly easy to keep him distracted along with his annoying wife. And if they question where you are. I'll just say you're on an emergency conference call or something."

I gave Bo a nod before I leaned in and gave her a quick but deep, passionate kiss. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me, send a text. It doesn't even have to say anything. If my phone lights up I know you need me."

"Okay." Bo gave me another quick kiss before I discreetly dashed off to the secret entrance way to Lambert's underground safe. Guess what?

It's behind a pretentious painting. How cliché is that? Rhetorical question, of course.

 **5 Minutes Later – Underground**

I got to Toni just in time to see her knockout a sniper. The Lamberts sure went all out to renovate an old subway station. Hell, the only reason I know it was an old subway station is because Kenzi told us all it was a subway station and the tracks are still down here.

Toni and I took out thirtysomething guards or so with teamwork and coordination and a lot of visual communication. Just like in the military but we're a lot more coordinated and in sync. Unfortunately, when we got to the giant safe there were guards surrounding it in a tight group formation. So, we couldn't take them out silently one by one.

Toni and I shared a look as we're both hanging from the same support beam and we both silently agreed to use the small amount of marbles that we both carry that contain sleep gas. On three we both dropped our marbles and waited for the guards to drop and the smoke to clear before we dropped down directly in front of the safe door.

"Guys, guys! The Lamberts got an alert that was somehow set off. I must have missed something when I was checking out their security plans. I'm sorry but, you guys gotta get outta there, NOW! Whoa, guys…Bo-"

"Yes, I'm at the entry point where Toni and Lauren came in trying to block the cocky couple's path. But, I was there when Ryan abruptly left his party along with his wife and they both looked pissed. So, I put two and two together and couldn't just not intervene."

Toni and I looked at each other with panic. The entryway was basically an elevator shaft that you had to with climb down a makeshift ladder or climb down a cable. Bo could easily slip off the ledge that she's on, trying to jam the door to keep it closed and possibly fall to her death.

We both dashed back to the entryway as fast as we could just in case something happens to her. "Okay, phew! Guys, I jammed the door shut. So, I bought you guys a little more tim- AHH!"

We got to Bo just in time to see her slip and fall. "BO!" I screamed for her and was about to leap up to catch her when a large amount of debris fell down with her and almost hit me, causing me to jump out of the way.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I rebounded and looked up just in time to see Bo about to hit the concrete. But then, Toni caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist not a nanosecond too soon and using her other hand as well as her legs to grab the weak cable that is barely holding up. She slid herself and Bo down the cable, making their way to me.

"Count this as the reward that I promised you."

"You saving me is my award for distracting the annoyingly rich couple?" Toni chuckled just as their feet was about to hit the ground. "No sweetheart, being this close to me is your reward. Very few get skin-tight close to me like you are now."

I made a beeline for Bo as soon as her feet hit the ground and she detangled herself from Toni with an eye-roll. "Are you okay?" I asked as I took her in my arms and kissed her lips.

Bo moaned as she returned my kiss and mumbled "Yes." When we broke the kiss I visually checked her for injuries and felt around for any injuries as well.

"Guys, is everyone okay? I hate being on surveillance duty when I can't see everything!"

I chuckled as I looked into Bo's loving eyes. "We're fine, sis. Everything is fine."

"Uhh…everything is not fine. BoLo, if you're done with the foreplay. Come to the safe, you guys gotta see this."

Bo and I immediately rushed over to Toni and the safe since walking over there would take a minute or two or more and we didn't have a lot of time left. When we got there we both gasped in surprise. It was…it was…

"It's…" Bo started to say while in shock. "It's what? It's what!? Guys, come on, this isn't fair! It's not like I'm there with you guys and can see stuff for myself in that large ass safe. It's what!?"

"It's empty..." I mutter to Kenzi, finishing Bo's sentence. "It's completely empty…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi again! Yes, I'm trying to catch up on everything! Keyword is trying lol hope everyone is having a good weekend.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY**

* * *

 **Lauren – 2 Days Later – D.C. – Lewis Condo – Living Room – Almost Midnight**

We did all that work the other night with nothing to show for it. Ugh…That was disappointing to say the least.

"Maybe Rainer just never had it?" I asked alloud to the only other person in the room I paced back and forth in the living room. "Meh…we tried sweetheart. Why don't we just move on to something else?"

"I want it, it's like my Moby Dick." I pouted slightly with sigh as I plopped down on the couch on the opposite end of Toni. She immediately put her legs on my lap, which she likes to call couch yoga. "I guess…Say…Toni, why are you still here? You never stayed in one location very long and when I say location, I mean still with me and Kenzi…But anyway, you never stay put long unless you were in a relationship with someone in whatever area they're in and even then, you pop in and out frequently."

Toni shrugged, "I'm trying to sleep with your girl. She's hot." I gave her a blank stare before I swiped her feet off my lap causing her to fall off the couch but she easily caught herself with her hands and put herself on the floor Indian style. "Oh relax, I'm just kidding…I don't know, I guess my urge to leave just hasn't kicked in yet."

She suddenly cocked her head to the right side as she looked at me like she's trying to figure something out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you going to marry Bo?" I was completely caught off guard by that question. "Uhh…uh…I don't know…Why?"

"Well…she seems like marriage material and I think she's already proven that she'd marry you. So, I was wondering where you stand on then marriage front. And from the looks of it you guys don't seem to be on the same page."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What makes you think that she would marry me?" Toni clapped and started laughing at me and my confusion. "Man…for someone as smart as you, you sure can be so clueless. No one would repeatedly risk prison time for somebody unless they were family or planning to turn them into family."

Toni paused and looked around for something before speaking again. "Speaking of family…Where's your sis?"

As if on cue my phone went off in my pocket with a text message from Kenzi. "COME TO SING NOW W/ BACK UP!" I groaned, all caps and needs back up…Never good.

"…I think she got into a fight at a local karaoke bar. Come on, let's go with our bikes before she dies…"

Toni hopped up from her seat on the floor and followed me out the door. "That sister of yours sure loves to get in trouble. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure your sister's like a cat. She probably has at least one life left if we don't get to her in time."

I rolled my eyes with a little smile as I got on my bike. "Haha, very funny. Come on, I'll race you there."

 **10 Minutes Later – Sing Now Karaoke Bar**

"Holy shit…" We voiced in unison at the scene that greeted us. When we got into the karaoke bar, we were greeted by low lighting, loud country music and an all-out bar brawl where Kenzi was about to be thrown across the room by a giant fruit. Yes, I said fruit. Some guy was in an apple costume with Kenzi above his head, getting ready to throw her.

"Kenzi!" I yelled as Toni and I ran on side by side pool tables to bypass the masses to get to her faster. But we weren't fast enough. Luckily, Kenzi landed on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Kenz!" We both exclaimed and just as we were able to reach her this skinny drunk pair of twins blocked our path. They looked like they needed baths. They looked like Backstreet Boy rejects.

"Hello ladies, wanna have some fun?" Toni and I quickly said "No." And tried to get pass them to my drunk sister. But like most men, they didn't handle rejection well and tried to grab us. We both dodged their grabby hands with ease and accidentally bumped into other very angry…people.

"Shit…looks like we gotta fight our way out." I was not in the mood for this. I have a breakfast date with Bo tomorrow.

"This is gonna be fun." Toni smirked before hitting the group of people that surrounded us with a pool stick when she ducked to spin it in a quick circular motion from behind herself, knocking everyone out. Meanwhile, I tackled some girl that tried to hit Kenzi with a beer bottle as she was getting back to her feet.

"Kenzi, you gotta a lot of explaining to do when this is over. I have a feeling you helped start this bar brawl."

"You're not wrong but it was for a good reas-…Whoa….Huge angry bouncer looking dude…"

The bouncer that seemingly appeared out of nowhere looked very pissed off, stopping us in our tracks. "Any chance, I can interest you in $500 to let me and my girls leave?" He shook his head no to answer my question as he uncrossed his arms.

"Okay then…" We had to knock him out to get through. So…Kenzi went low with a leg sweep and I punched him in the face. But we only ended up hurting ourselves and pissing him off even further.

"Oh shit…" We said in unison right before we were sent flying across the room and landed right behind the bar. "Ugh…" I groaned in pain as we used the bar to pull ourselves up on our knees, slowly getting back to our feet when we heard a loud ear-piercing whistle that stopped everything.

When Kenzi and I were up enough to see over the bar top to see who the whistle came from. I could only say my favorite word of the night. "Shit…"

It was Bo, Bo was the non-too pleased…staring at me, whistler. "Whoa, LoLo, your girl BoBo is here with some hot older chick." I knew that _"hot older chick"_ from some of Bo's photos. The newly-arrived women were both looking right at me and I right at them as I answered my sister. "Kenzi…That's Bo's mom, Stella."

"Oh, shit. Sorry, LoLo…" Kenzi whispered as Toni casually hopped on top of the bar, crossing her almost always exposed legs like nothing even happened and downed a shot of vodka that was just sitting there. "Not a good way to meet your girl's mama, Laur."

"Shut up, Toni." I somewhat hissed as Bo continued to look at me before she put her hand over her face and shook her head.

Well…

At least her mother looks amused.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I was trying to update "MA &I" But it didn't work. Soo…here we are.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren – Sing Now – Parking Lot – Few Minutes Later**

I agreed to meet Bo and her mother at the restaurant around the corner after I'm finished talking to Kenzi about the fun little bar fight we were just in with Toni.

Kenzi leaned up against her orange Lamborghini with her arms crossed and her head down like she was a kid in trouble. Which is kind of true. "Alright Kenzi, what the hell was that?"

"Yeah, Kenz…and be quick about it, would ya? I'm freezing my sexy ass out here and Lauren's probably not happy about being in the dog house with Bo at the moment." Toni did not like the fact that her revealing red and black leather attire was not keeping her very warm at the moment.

Ya know…now that I think about it, her trademark look reminds me of a very tone, muscular and somewhat sane version of Harley Quinn. Keyword is "somewhat" sane. Since we all know that Toni definitely lives on the edge.

"I was trying to find information on the Florentine Diamond. And I did just that. Rainer does have it. He just somehow knew that somebody was gunning for it and had it moved and left all the security for kicks!"

"So…where is it then?" Kenzi frustratingly got off her car and started pacing. "That's the annoying part. I was trying to get that information when some dumbass redhead thought I was hitting on her boyfriend and so, she grabbed me by my wig and took a swing at me…And…you guys can probably figure out the rest from there."

"Okay then!" Toni clapped, signaling the end of this conversation. "Laur, you go get yourself out of the dog house at the cute little restaurant around the corner while me and Kenzi try to track down this guy she was talking to. Sound like a plan? Great! Okay, everyone, break!"

We all did is Toni instructed and got in our respective vehicles to leave the karaoke bar that I'm pretty sure we're no longer welcome at. Oh well…It wouldn't be the first time we were banned from somewhere and it probably won't be the last.

 **Harvey's – 2 Minutes Later**

Man, I really rather be stealing something right now than walking into this restaurant. Hell, I rather be doing anything right now than walking into this restaurant. I'm just not built to meet anybody's parents. I've never met anyone's parents besides Toni's parents but that was many, many years ago.

I love Bo, sure. But that doesn't make this any easier. That love just make things harder because that makes me want to put on a really good impression even more. Which is definitely putting my nerves on edge.

Okay…Deep breath and enter restaurant…Things are never as bad as you think they're going to be, right?

Bo and her mother was at the first booth in my left when I walked in the door. And just like that, I was nervous all over again. Well, at least I was wearing my lucky brown leather jacket.

"Hello Mrs. Dennis, I'm sorry for the wait but it's very nice to meet you." I stood there with my hand extended and Bo's mother just looked at me, which caused Bo give her mother glare that her mother ignored.

So, I just awkwardly cleared my throat before I slid in on the opposite side of the booth of the Dennis women.

After I settled myself in the booth, I noticed Mrs. Dennis had a piece of paper in front of her. "I see that you two have not ordered yet. You must be famished. Please feel free to order absolutely anything, on me."

"Not just yet. Lauren Lewis, tech entrepreneur. I have some questions for you."

"Mom, can't you-"

"Silence Bo. I have questions that can't wait." The very elegant and proper looking Mrs. Dennis looked very focused on that piece of paper that probably held all those questions she has for me. And suddenly, I knew that it was going to be as bad as I thought, probably even worse.

"Lauren, I want you to verify some information I have on you. Are you the same Lauren Lewis with at least 42 confirmed previous lovers?"

Stella Dennis made me choke on my own spit with that question and Bo was choking on her water. "I uhh…I don't know…? I don't keep count things like that."

"I see…" She wrote something down before asking her next question while Bo was almost done her choking spell. I wanted to check on her at least verbally, but I knew her mother would just cut me off.

"Were you once in a serious relationship with elite socialite Toni Desiree Storm. Who if I'm not mistaken was the woman that downed that shot of vodka earlier at the karaoke bar? Which if it's true, should I be worried about you two still mingling with each other while you're with my Bo? Is the rumor of you two once being engaged, true?"

"Ye- N- uhh…it's complicat- It's not what you think." I've never been so caught off guard of my life. I had my fingers intertwined together on the table, sweating and tightly gripping my hands together out of nervousness and fear.

"Mom! Really!? This is going overboard! It doesn't matter. Toni is her past and platonic present and future. I'm her romantic present and future."

Mrs. Dennis ignored the dangerous stare that Bo was throwing at her and continued on with her interrogation. "Bo, dear, it's just a question but fine next question. Is your mother and father Emily and Jack Lewis?"

As soon as I heard the name of my parents that I haven't seen in years I squeezed my glass of water so hard that it cracked. "Yes, ma'am but I haven't seen them in years."

Stella's neutral expression immediately changed to one that was completely hard to read. "interesting…Well, that's all I really needed to know. Bo, dear. I'm sorry but I cannot condone this relationship. I don't like that she is still in association with her ex. I also don't like that her and her sister along with Ms. Storm are well-known party animals. Though, I do like that Lauren and her sister donate to charity quite often. I can also tell from research and our little meeting right now that she's a good person but a bit indecisive as to what she wants."

"Ma'am with all due respect, I haven't been in the party scene in a while. Toni and I are just friends, I swear. I love Bo very much and-"

"The biggest reason as to why I cannot condone this relationship is because your parents killed my mother and Bo's father's mother."

"What!?" Bo and I immediately exclaimed in unison. Bo's mother neatly overlapped her hands together as she spoke calmly. "It happened over a decade ago. Your parents were robbing a small bank and our parents just happened the walk in the door at the wrong time. They shot and killed our parents and they literally got away with it because they said the evidence wasn't strong enough to find the guilty. Your parents are sneaky little bastards."

Mrs. Dennis sighed with a hint of regret. "Look, I came here hoping that I would be able to let that go and not hold you accountable for something you're not responsible for but…I'm sorry, I just can't. Every time I see your face, I think of what your family took from me and mine. With that said, I think I'm going to call it a night."

Mrs. Dennis grabbed her black Michael Kors purse that was between her and Bo and immediately left the restaurant. Bo frantically looked between her mother and me before she went after her mother. Right before Bo went out the door she turned around and looked at me.

She started to open her mouth to say something but only ended up closing it. Our eyes were locked together in conflict and pain. And it felt like she was saying goodbye. But, instead of saying anything she just turned around and dashed through the door.

 **1 Week Later – California – Lewis Enterprises – Late Evening**

"Lauren? It's time for you to go home. You've been working non-stop for three days. You have not been home in four days."

Does Kenzi need me?" I asked as I kept staring at the contract in front of me on my desk. "Yes, she does. She needs you to come home."

"I'm busy Toni."

"Yeah, busy avoiding everyone and your feelings. Look, I get it." Toni snapped the pen in my pen as she hopped up on my desk with her legs crossed. "Bu-"

"But nothing!" I snapped, shooting a glare her way. "I never knew that's what my parents did whenever they disappeared on us when we were kids! I never knew that my parents were murderers! I knew they were low lives but murderers!? Does that mean that I have more potential to be a murderer than the average person because my parents are murderers? My parents killed my girlfriend's grandparents! Or is she an ex-girlfriend now!? I don't even know where I stand with Bo considering I haven't heard from her since that big reveal!"

"Feel better?" I gave a slow nod at Toni and her knowing small smile. "Yeah…Thanks."

"No problem. Now, instead of drowning in your own paranoia why don't you go to find Bo and talk to her?"

"If she wanted to talk to me, she would have reached out by now." Toni gave me her trademark sarcastic eye-roll. "Bo is probably more traumatized when you are considering she found out that her grandparents were killed by your parents. Your family did the murdering, her family did the losing of loved ones by your family. It's clearly more traumatizing for her than you. If you were thinking clearly you would know that. Maybe you should reach out to her. You know, make sure she's okay…"

I nodded as I stood up. I was now a woman on a mission. "You're right, I have to go find her and make sure she's okay."

I was almost out of the door when Toni stopped me. "Oh Lauren. What would you do without my wisdom? And before you jet off to DC get in touch with Kenzi because she's worried sick about you."

I gave her a nod before I continued out the door. "I will, thanks Toni."

"You can thank me by letting me plan The Bachelorette parties!"

 **The Next Day – Early Morning – Bo's Apartment**

"Coming! One second!" The door opened to reveal Bo in black and white jogging attire, which made her look very… **very** yummy.

"See, I do know how to use the front door." I joked, trying to ease the tension and awkwardness between us. "Can I come in? Can we talk?"

Instead of answering me Bo immediately pulled me in to her arms and kissed me. I moaned as I put my hands on her face and we laced our tongues together in a hungry dance. Our hungry lips danced together until we unwillingly had to come up for air.

When we broke the kiss, I realized that I somehow ended up on her couch with her on top of me. "Wow…Bo, you get more and more addicting every time. Please don't tell me that was a goodbye kiss."

Bo chuckled as my arms tightened around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere in fear of losing her. "It wasn't. I'm sorry about last week. The news was just shocking and a lot to digest. But you have to know that not even for one moment did I hold anything against you or blame you for anything because none of it is your fault. I just was in shock and needed time alone to digest everything. I'm sorry, I should have at least told you that."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, don't be sorry. It was way more impactful on you than it was on me. I know you needed more time than I did to absorb that information."

I put my head down in shame. "I'm still sorry that my family hurt yours. Apparently, me and mine only bring pain to you and your family. I'm so sorry baby."

Bo put her finger under my chin to make my gaze meet hers. "Don't apologize. What happened has nothing to do with you. Maybe our relationship is meant to heal and bring joy after what happened between our families. A couple days after I had time to absorbed what we learned I had a long talk with my mother and she knows that it wasn't your fault and that I was not going to leave you over something that was not your fault. She told me that she would try to put the past behind her and not hold you accountable but she's going to need time. She was very close to her mother so it still hurts her a lot."

"I understand. I was actually hoping if she's still in town and if she's ready if she would agree to spend some time with me. I want to try to make up for what my family did to yours.

Bo smiled, "She told me that she would keep an open mind. She's still in town for about another week. She's actually supposed to call me any minute now so I'll ask her if she'd be up for something when she calls. Don't worry babe, we'll figure this out and before you know it my mom will love you just as much as I do but in a **very** different way."

We shared a light laugh. "Good to know. Now, I think I need some more kisses before she calls." Bo's eyes sparkled with the same devilish intentions as mine had as she leaned in for a hot and heavy make-out session for as long as we could.

Right before her lips made full contact with mine, I gave her ass a good squeeze with both my hands, making her squeal and giggle with a big grin as I nipped at her button lip. "I love you Bo."

"I love you too Lauren now shut up and kiss me while you still can."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, the semester is officially over! Now I have no idea where this story is going but I hope it's going good so far you guys gotta to let me know. All errors are mine and thank you as always!**

 **Side Note: I received a limited-edition Dragon Con Lost Girl entire cast signed 11x14 photo, only 5 produced and signed. Unfortunately for me I have to sell it. If anyone is interested, please feel free to check out eBay item number: 174121111128 Any reasonable offer will be considered and is appreciated thank you in advance.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Lauren – 2 Days Later – Bo's Apartment – Bedroom**

"Your mom is avoiding me." I stated as we continued to eat breakfast together in bed. "Aww babe, that's not true." Bo tried to reassure me as she tried to feed me another bite of our Seafood omelette.

I gave her a sarcastic look before I took her offering. "Okay, okay…Maybe she is…a little but she told me that she would call me sometime today to give me a definite date for dinner before she leaves town."

And as if on cue Bo's phone rings from its spot on the nightstand, prompting Bo to grab it. "Hey mom, what's up? Hang on I'm going to put you on speakerphone." Bo put the phone on speaker phone so I could hear what was being said both ways.

"I'm calling to let you know that I can do dinner on Saturday evening like a late dinner. Say 10 p.m. for your birthday dinner. I'm sorry I have to have your birthday dinner the day after your birthday, but these meetings just won't go away." My eyes widened in panic as I immediately shook my head to Bo signaling, I can't do that night. Kenzi found out some new information and that night is the night that we were going to do some digging with that information.

"Uhh mom? It's fine that we can't see you on my actual day. But…can we do it at an earlier time or another day? Lauren has plans that night."

Mrs. Dennis scoffed, "Of course she has plans. Well ladies, that is the only night I can do it. If Ms. Lewis cannot join us, then I suppose it'll just be you and me Bo. Now, I have to go. I'll see you Saturday Bo, Lauren I'll see you maybe on Saturday if Bo is important to you."

"Mrs. Dennis, I want to be there but I have a commitment that's very import-" And just like that I was cut off with dial tone.

That's great, just great…

Bo just tossed phone to her side of the bed before removing the breakfast tray away from us and laying on top of me. "It's okay, you can meet up with her on another day."

I shook my head as she tucked her head under my chin. "No, I'm not going to miss it. I'm sure Kenzi and Toni can figure stuff out without me. Besides, it's for your birthday which is actually tomorrow and by the way I'm mad at you for not telling me what you want yet even though I've been asking you for a while now."

I lightly ran my fingers up and down her back. "Well, maybe that's because I already have everything I want, which is you by the way."

"But I still want to get you something. How about a yacht?" Bo chuckled, "Babe, what would I do with a yacht?"

I shrugged as Bo lifted her head to look into my eyes with a smile. "I don't know I'm not good at giving gifts to people that aren't materialistic."

"Well, get used to sitting on a pile of money that has nothing to do because all I want is you."

I couldn't help but kiss her in that very moment. She's just so perfect in every way.

The kiss was quick but full of passion and it was only quick because she had to go in for an early meeting. But I'll always take whatever I can get of Bo.

 **Bo – The Next Day – Bo's Office – Lunch Break**

Ugh…I'll had way too much cake for my birthday. I forgot how much my co-workers like to use any celebration as an excuse to celebrate and eat cake. I quickly walked over to my office chair and sat down to take a breather.

As soon as I sat down, I jumped right back up because Lauren landed right in front of my desk swift like a cat seemingly wearing nothing but a Doctor's lab coat. "Happy birthday…I remembered you told me that you have a doctor fantasy about me. So, I figured since you were not going to let me get you anything then I will give you your fantasy…Now, are you ready for your birthday present?

All I could do was nod as her lab coat hit the floor. Lauren went behind my chair and started working on my neck with her lips. "Ohh…Lauren…Yesss…" I moaned as I closed my eyes and lean back, enjoying my present.

I felt Lauren's hand go down my shirt, in between my breasts, just about to massage them when my door opened causing me to open my eyes and jump out of my seat.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Dennis." Matthew entered as he was looking at his paperwork before he looked up at me. "But…Ar- are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Matthew." Lauren was under my desk, playfully running her hand up my thigh causing my legs to close shut "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you need?" I was praying to God that he didn't notice the lab coat on the floor near my desk.

"I promise I will not bother you on your lunch break again I just need you to sign this."

"Sure, no problem." I quickly took the paperwork from Matthew and gave my signature and sent him on his way.

As soon as door shut, I immediately went over to it and lodged a chair under the door knob. Lauren came up from under my desk, dripping with seduction while she waited for me to get back in my chair. I happily complied and as soon as I did, she unzip my pants, pulling them down along with my panties before launching me into Ecstasy with her tongue. "Ohhhh Laurennnnn…"

"Ohhh God…" My nails dug into her head as she continued to make me absolutely **love** my birthday.

"…Hap- py birthday to me…Ohhh…Lauren."

 **Lauren – Saturday Evening – Bonefish Grill**

Dinner was going better than I thought. It started off rocky but then we got on the subject of Bo's preschool years and her mother even showed me baby pictures that she had saved on her phone, including a naked little Bo holding a rubber ducky, which I found absolutely adorable while Bo found absolutely horrifying.

"Mom! No more baby pictures please or your next patient on the couch is going to be me and you'll have to unbiasedly actually write on your little notepad that you're actually the reason I'm so messed up!"

"Oh, alright dear." Mrs. Dennis promised with a chuckle as she took another sip of her drink before she looked at me with a genuine smile in her eyes. "Lauren, I'm sorry I haven't been very welcoming to you. But in all honesty, I can tell you're not the person I researched, and I can tell that you genuinely care for my Bo. Just please know that this is going to be hard for me and I may be hot and cold sometimes but because this is a very hard situation for me and I'm still not a hundred percent sure if I can trust you with the most important thing in my life which is my daughter's heart but I'm trying, I swear."

Mrs. Dennis put her hands over mine causing both Bo and I to smile even wider. At least it seems like she's coming around and I do have a warning that she's going to be hot and cold but at least I know that not all hope is lost. "Thank you, Mrs. Dennis that means a lot to me and truth be told even if tonight didn't end up going well I wasn't going to go anywhere because I truly love your daughter and I will earn your trust-"

My vow to Mrs. Dennis was interrupted when two police officers walked up to our table. "Excuse me, Laur but your sister has been arrested along with Ms. Storm and I owed all of you guys a favor, so they sent me down here to get you to bail her out."

"Huh…" Mrs. Dennis went from warm and lovely to cold and distant just like that. "Should I be worried that you, your sister and your ex seem to be close and close enough to cops enough to send two of them down here to get you to bail them out? I mean they're even on a first name bases with you, _"Laur"_

Crap, she's back to being cold already…Not that I can blame her given what just happened. Ugh…I'm going to kill Kenzi and Toni. Just when things were going well.

The universe just had to fuck it up for me as usual.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm getting there slowly with updates. Sorry, again things have been…ya know. All errors are mine, had 0 time to edit.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

* * *

 **Lauren – 15 Minutes Later – 69th Precinct**

Why did Bo's mother have to come with us to bail them out? Of course, it's so she has even more ammo not to like me…Or is this the universe's way of telling me to stop stealing if I want to be with Bo.

"LoLo! Oh, thank God! I've been stuck in this cage forever!" Kenzi, always so dramatic as she comes barreling out of her holding cell to hug me like she hasn't seen me in ages with a relaxed and amused Toni not far behind her.

"Thanks for coming Laur. Your sister really doesn't do well behind bars." Toni stated as she winked and gave a sexy half-smile to some of the law enforcement personnel, making them blush and practically drool over her as the five of us made our exit. They probably had sexual fantasies of her as she was teasing them with sexy cage poses during her time behind bars just to pass the time with some amusement.

"By the way guys, this is Stella Dennis. Bo's mother…Thanks for embarrassing me in front of her." Toni answered by getting in between Bo and me, putting an arm around our shoulders

"Your welcome Laur. How are you doing Bo? It's been a minute since our limbs tangled together, hasn't it?"

Stella chuckled with a look of slight concern from her position next to Bo. "Bo, dear…how many billionaires have you bedded?"

Bo immediately pushed Toni's arm off of her shoulder with a clear look of disgust on her face. "Just Lauren mom. Toni just loves rattling a few feathers. Come on Mom, you need some rest for your flight tomorrow. I'll take you home."

Bo turned to me and give me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll call you tomorrow and don't worry I'll try to smooth things over with my mom for you since this was not at all how tonight was supposed to go."

"Goodnight ladies. Lauren, try to make a better impression on me next time. So far, your impressions could definitely use some work if you want to continue seeing my little girl."

I couldn't tell if Mrs. Dennis hates me or not. She's really good at the neutral expression thing. Better than me when I'm doing business negotiations.

"Ugh, come on Mom, time to go. Night all, babe try to stay out of trouble along with your company…" Bo shot me a stern yet apologetic look as she hurried her mother away to her car probably before her mother could say anything else that I could analyze and ultimately feel bad about it.

"Okay…Now that we are firmly away from the precinct and my probably never mother-in-law is it out of earshot. What the hell guys?" I crossed my arms and gave them both my angry stare. "All of this had better have a good reason behind it."

Kenzi quickly jumped to an explanation. "Well as you know you were supposed to join us to go digging for information tonight. Well…that digging led us to some seedy bars before we landed in an illegal poker game and landed a lead before, we got into another little brawl because I thought one of the poker players was a guy, but she wasn't, and she had a very short fuse." Kenzi sighed, "I sure have a way with the ladies…Sorry guys."

And considering Kenzi's expression just went from guilty too excited I'm assuming we're on to the good news or the at least not so bad news? Kenzi clapped her hands together in excitement. "I found out that Ryan moved the Florentine Diamond to our home field advantage California in Napa Valley in a castle. It's called- uhh-"

"Castello Di Amorosa. Ryan owns the place and if you Google it, it's a winery but it's also where he likes to store his shady collections. Basically, he had all his goodies in plain sight as a huge tourist attraction with the medieval castle theme."

"Right. What Toni said. Thanks for finishing my sentence Toni. I really couldn't remember what it was called."

"Anytime kid. Now, let's get back to our vehicles across the street because I feel weird just standing here." I nodded, "Right, let me text the pilot to get the jet ready for takeoff tomorrow."

Just as we were about to reach our cars in the parking lot we heard tires screeching causing us all to turn our heads to look at the car causing the commotion just in time to see guns being pulled out to fire at us in a drive-by.

We quickly jumped over are vehicles for cover as bullets were riddled into our vehicles before the car quickly sped off into the night. Well at least this wasn't the first time we've been shot at and it probably won't be the last. But son of a bitch, they destroyed my favorite Lamborghini with their bullets.

"This means war…" I declared as I glared into the direction the car disappears as I balled up my fists.

"Uh oh…LoLo's…"

"Pissed the hell off."

"Yep, and I bet you Ryan's goons did this."

"You're more than likely right, Kenz. And now she's going to kill him for killing one of her babies."

"Damn right I am." I could hear the grin in Toni's voice as she spoke with growing excitement. "I'm so glad that I decided to stick around you girls a little while longer than I normally do."


End file.
